Raven Nights
by Azavara D'mattiae
Summary: A third genre is Romance, but I couldn't choose a third- basically Dumbledore's niece drops into Grimmauld Place and he hires her on at Hogwarts as a DADA prof. Spys, fighting- hate- disgust- want. Pairing: SSOC and SBOC (COMPLETE)
1. Beginnings

Raven Nights:

****

A/N and Disclaimer-Harry Potter and any of J.K. Rowling's characters are not mine. This plot is mine (sort of) Raven Turner is mine, and any of the original names that Rowling has not used, are obviously mine. In advance I would like to tell everyone that I know Sirius Black is dead, I just refuse to let him stay dead because he was the best character ever and if he were real I would hunt him down and have his babies…that said, enjoy Raven Nights. Pairing:Serverus Snape and Original Character- Raven Turner- eventually SB/OC read and you will learn.

**Warning-** Do not read this fiction if you are severely opposed to sexual rendezvous….as this flick is nearly pornographic at times, at first it might seem slow and for that I am deeply sorry, I cannot do fluff, I'm more violent-love, however I hope you enjoy- and you may notice from previous fics that I have a deep seeded infatuation with Snape…but I do love Sirius, that is all.

* * *

-Beginnings- 

Raven was exhausted.

She was exhausted, morally, mentally, and physically. The gaping wound on her side had stopped bleeding some time ago, and now, the shooting pain the empty hole contained, made Raven's head spin into all directions- she could no longer tell which way was which and her eyesight had failed to focus a while ago. Needless to say she had learned her lesson. Never go up against the bad guy unless you have a good back up or defense.

If she died now it wouldn't matter. She didn't have a home to go to, no family, friends, she was twenty-six years old and what did she have to show for it?- nothing. Nothing but a gaping hole where a meld of skin and bone used to be. The Agency had hired her on, looking for the best, because she was the best. No one compared to her, no one matched her skills- she was the best damn Mole they had, and she was going to die from something like a little curse wound to her abdomen? Not bloody likely!

Raven staggered up the steps to the rundown safe house, there was a group there that called themselves The Order Of The Phoenix, they would help her find out what she had missed, nurse her, in a sense, back to health. With heavy limbs, Raven banged her hand against the door. Thud, thud, thud… there was frantic whispering from the other side and the door opened- the red headed woman on the opposing end screamed as Raven fell through the threshold, the wound beginning to seep blood once again.

FLASHBACK

_ "If I don't come back, don't be stupid enough to come looking for me, Joaquin, I'm a big girl, I can bloody handle myself." Joaquin eyed her sternly, he had been her partner of sorts, for five years now, and he knew better than to question the prestigious Raven Turner._

_ "I won't look for you, if you fall, I'll make sure you've fallen with honor, who are they sending you to mislead and betray this time?"_

_ "Lord Voldemort. That crackpot's back in action. Been rising up for years unnoticed, and now The Agency wants to send me in." The Agency wanted to send in one of their own, Raven would have to pass as a Death Eater. She was the only one that would be believable in the role. Pureblooded, quick to anger, even quicker to pull her wand out- woe to any that crossed her, for those that did, did not live long._

_"Raven, good luck."_

_"We never have been friends have we, Joaquin?"_

_"Friends only get in the way- friends only get put in danger, friends are a weakness, you told me that, that's why you're the best, you don't let things like that hold influence over you."_

_If only she could believe that as much as he did, then maybe she'd finally live up to the title of "The Best"._

_Weeks later-_

_"I say we just kill her, it's been long enough. She's trespassing, she's not welcome here."_

_"Yes, destroy her."_

_ "No." the cold, snake like voice cut through the night like a knife, "Let me speak with her, you've kept her from me long enough, I can tell if she lies."_

_ Raven smiled to herself, luckily for her, the Agency, had given her a Clear Mind draught, any trace of her cause was hidden from prying eyes… even Lord Voldemort's._

_"Hmm… interesting, I find nothing in your mind to give into doubt," Raven's eyes lit up triumphantly, "in fact, I find nothing at all." Raven shifted uncomfortably, the movement undetectable by all around her._

_ "Felt you had something to hide? Something worth concealing against my judgment? The Clear Mind Draught hides secrets, but it also hides all else, hasn't your Agency told you that? Or are they still convinced that I'm a figment of their imagination?" he turned to a small, rat-faced man at his side, "Wormtail, torture her, I want to hear her scream, I want the Agency to hear her scream. Do it slowly, I need some entertainment." the little man responded with a vigorous-_

_ "Yes my lord, as you wish." he waved over several masked Death Eaters who then bounded on Raven, she grabbed for her wand, her arm was deflected by a slashing beam of light, as some voice yelled: "Crucio!"_

_Raven bit back a scream as several other curses were cast at her._

_Must get away, Raven, come on now, you've been through worse than all this, these curses are barely a flesh wound._

_ Then came the words Raven had been waiting for. "Avada Kedavra!" she broke free just as the blinding green light, grazed her abdomen. Running, Raven realized that she might not make it to tomorrow- no one lived through Avada Kedavra, well almost no one… and Raven was not him._

_ Wildly, she searched for an exit, an open window, anything that she could duck through to tend to her wound. All was locked and barred. Nine years of training for missions such as this, and she would die of a pin scratch!_

_ The laughter that bubbled from her throat died in a painful moment of hacking coughs. This pin scratch was a powerful, magical, pin scratch. "Goddamn all hell." she wheezed, as another hacking cough brought blood to her mouth, she hadn't died instantly like so many others had when it came to this curse, they had been lucky, suffering had never happened, they had been and then they hadn't- Raven knew suffering, and this was ten times what suffering was._

_ She saw the safe house in the distance, hopefully Albus Dumbledore would be there, and hopefully he would end this madness, for what was suffering, if it wasn't madness?_

_She made it a few steps from the door before her memory went black…_

END FLASHBACK

* * *

A/N- How was that? I hope this story carries more plot than my others, I am fully and disgustingly infatuated with Serverus Snape, please send me reviews- I will be very grateful for them. 


	2. One: Salvation

A/N- Ok, here's the first chapter… please don't try to tell me my coma thing isn't right because I was in a coma for nearly one-month, angst/violent/love is my new passion- I hate fluff- writing it not reading it, I think SB/RL fluff is cute, thanks to those that have read, I need a fan base, my mood is slightly darker today than usual, and I don't know why- review and tell me what you think. Thanks, and Goddess bless.

* * *

-Chapter One: Salvation- 

"Arthur, will she- is she…" Molly Weasley couldn't finish any of the sentences she started about the young woman- girl- who had fallen through the door.

"Molly…I'm no doctor, we can't make any move until Albus gets here, he'll know what to do, he always does." Molly Weasley snuffled a few times, before excusing herself from the front room.

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin sat away from the body- presumably female- watching every move it didn't make, Remus felt a strong urge to go and shake the tangled mass of gore until it moved, he didn't, of course, seeing as four of the Weasley children were now awake and standing at the foot of the stairs. Serverus Snape stood shadowed in the doorway, regarding the bloody body without any emotion- Spys.

A whoosh of dust and cinders, told them that Dumbledore had just arrived by Floo- he crossed the room with a grim look tattooed on his face. Turning the body over to see the face, his attitude suddenly changed. "Someone, help me get her to a couch, a bed, something soft, we need her alive." Sirius obeyed diligently, lifting the mess onto the loveseat a few paces away.

"Who is she?" asked Arthur Weasley, nervously twiddling his thumbs.

"Her name is Raven Turner, she's a double agent for The Agency, a collaboration of British and American intelligence working against Voldemort, she was trying to infiltrate his next move, trying to get close to him so that when the time came she could betray him, as you see it didn't work." Gingerly, Dumbledore brushed a glob of blood matted hair from the girl's forehead.

"But my god, she can't be any older than-"

"She's twenty-six, or was the last time I talked with her. She was the best of the best, and still will be if I can counter curse this before the magic spreads."

Everyone stood without breathing as Dumbledore and Snape, went about undoing the girl. When they had done all they could, Dumbledore cast a cleansing spell, wiping Raven clear of the dirt, blood, and bone, that had attached itself to her. After he was done, no one dared take their eyes from her; she was divine. Minus a few scrapes and bruises and the hole in her side, she was really lovely. Her hair was blood red, which had darkened from the drainage of her bodily fluid. The skin of her face and body were flawless, again minus a few scrapes and bruises and the hole in her side. Lying down, no one could guess her height, the clothing she wore was done for, even with a cleansing charm, nothing could repair the damage that had been done to her black robes lightly trimmed in gold. Her eyes fluttered for a moment before she fell completely still.

"Is she, you know, dead?" Ron asked softly, his voice shaking with worry.

"No, she almost was though, she's strong, of course not many people could take what she did, American, British, or anything else, _Avada Kedavra…_ only one other person has ever survived it, and I believe he just arrived outside."

All the residents of number twelve Grimmauld Place, flew to the door to greet Harry, and warn him about the girl lying half-dead in the living room. Serverus stayed back to watch the girl. She was a fellow Spy, another member of masking identities to protect people that never showed a speck of gratitude. She deserved to rest, to die, she was nearly there, he just had to finish the curse… he couldn't, if he did, it would be only because she asked him to end her life, not because he suddenly wished it were him in her place…oh how he wished is were him.

"So she fell in?" Harry asked for the second time, he had been at Grimmauld Place for nearly fourteen days, and wanted to know everything that had happened.

"Yeah, Harry, it was totally gory, we couldn't even tell if it were a person, that's how bad she was messed up." Harry wondered the girl's importance, before resuming his questions about what had happened over the summer in his absence.

"And that's all that's happened so far, but Harry, honestly, I thought that girl was dead, she wasn't moving, wasn't breathing…she was dead, she survived _Avada Kedavra_ just like you did, I bet she gets famous, she's probably really, wickedly, cool- only now she's not doing much to prove that." Harry shivered slightly, as a ghostly chill ran down his spine. Lupin stuck his head into the room-

"She's awake, I just wanted to tell you, her mind isn't all there yet, but she's up and looking around." Ron shook his head slowly up an down-

"Can we see her? I know none of us know her, but just so we can believe you." Lupin thought for a moment before replying:

"Alright. But don't crowd around her, she gets jumpy if you do, I bet it's what the Death Eaters did before they hit at her." Harry and Ron followed Lupin out of the room and into a dimly lit one a few steps down the hall, the girl was up and sitting, that at least was true, but her expression lacked humanity, it lacked soul.

"Sodding hell! Harry look at her eyes, there's no one there!" Ron whispered furtively, taking careful steps toward the bed.

"I must warn you two, that if you plan to get any closer, be prepared for her to attack." Dumbledore sat in a chair by the window, his eyes twinkling darkly at them, the expression on his face, one they had never seen.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir, how do you know her?" he sighed deeply into his beard, "She is my niece, Mister Weasley, her mother, my sister, died giving birth to her, and her father died a few years later. I am the only family she has, and she is all I have left as well. We get in touch at least twice a year, I know all her secrets, and she knows mine." Dumbledore sighed again and sank back into the chair, suddenly looking older than he was. Harry went to say something of comfort, when a scream began emitting from the girl on the bed. The bedroom door flew open and a soon menagerie of people were trying to calm the girl all at once, Dumbledore held up his hand, and everyone quieted down.

"She's screaming." they all looked at him as if he's just realized that fact, "She's screaming, which means she will come back, we can not be sure how long it may take her, but she will come back, if she does not…I tried my best to help her along in life." the screaming stopped as suddenly as it had started, the vacant gaze of the bed occupant, shifted lightly over the room, stopping on Dumbledore, a light of faint recognition sprung up in the depths of the blood red holes. "Raven, Raven dear, it's me! Uncle Albus, do you remember me?" the pain in Dumbledore's voice was too much for most of the occupants to bear and they bolted from the room to give Dumbledore some privacy, only Harry and Snape, remained.

"Mmmfm." was all she was able to spew out, her blank eyes held the answer to Dumbledore's question. She knew him, and she was trying desperately to say so…. But her mind would not move her mouth into the shape of the letters she meant to say, or have her vocal chords form the movements meant to make the sounds. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the headboard of the bed, Dumbledore was at her side in an instant.

"Don't worry, Raven, you'll be better in no time at all, you are doing remarkably as it is. Don't exert yourself too much, you are not completely healed, you never will be…" Dumbledore choked back a sob as Raven's now pleading eyes looked to him expectantly, as if waiting for something amazing to happen. "I'm so sorry Love, not even I can accomplish a miracle, it is a miracle that you even made it to this house, that you even lived, so please, don't look for more miracles, I will give you everything, but I can not give you that, I cannot give you a miracle."

"Will she make it?" Lupin asked, his head bobbing through the door.

"Yes, Remus, she'll make it, how long the recovery process will take, is another matter entirely," Dumbledore glanced back at the bed, his eyes glazing over with a sadness no one should ever carry. "We'll just have to wait for nature to take it's course…I'll be with her as long as it takes." he went and gave her a kiss on the forehead, her features had returned to their original state, she was like a blank canvas waiting to be painted…or a flower that couldn't bloom until the soft rays of the sun hit it's petals with a warm, nurturing glow…

Raven couldn't find her way out of the fog. Once in a while, she thought she heard something, or saw something that reminded her of a face…she tried to utter the name on her tongue, her mouth felt clumsy as she tried to cry out what she knew. They couldn't hear her through the fog, whatever _They_, were. She had screamed just to see if she could, that had caused the mists to clear for a moment, she had been able to glimpse life outside her hazy world, then when she had stopped, the mists had formed a wall in front of her vision again.

Damn it! She was supposed to be able to fight things like this. All her life she had fought things like this and won…and now, now she couldn't even clear her mind, what could she do? Voldemort had taken away her mentality, leaving her with a vast expanse of fog and mist. He had failed to do to her what he had done to so many others, but in failing he had won, he had taken away from her what made her human, what made everyone human, he had taken away her life, and she would get it back.

Raven focused all her energy on clearing the fog from her mind. At first nothing budged, then as if pushed by a violent force, the mist lifted, and Raven could see. She was lying in a bedroom, a bedroom that's décor needed to be desperately redone. That was a good sign. She could tell that the bedroom needed refurbishing, that was a very good sign. Slowly, Raven worked on moving her hand, the fingers moved first. One, two, three…finally the hand itself, Raven could have cried from the ecstatic energy she felt as she brought the hand into her eye's view. The other hand took longer to move, after a few trying minutes, the hand was brought to Raven's face. She had not only moved the hand, but the arm as well.

Raven had no idea what time it was or how long she had been moving her ligaments around. All she knew was that she had fallen asleep from the effort of moving, and now Uncle Albus was sitting in a chair by her head, his eyes closed. Raven carefully maneuvered her leg to the edge of the bed, she had no idea if she could stand yet, but she was willing to try.

With one swing, Raven had both legs draped over the edge, with one push, she had both feet on the ground, then with one final nudge, she stood up…only to have her legs buckle beneath her. She let out a moan like wail as her body hit the floor. Albus jumped up with sudden force, hitting his head on the low ceiling-

"Raven…Oh my dear niece, you're out of bed, on your own, I'm so very proud of you." he dropped to his knees and pulled Raven into a tight embrace, "I feared that, like your mother, I had almost lost you." Raven noticed, to some extant, that her uncle had tears running down his cheeks, so she did the only thing she could think of to do, she wrapped her arms around him and cradled her head in his shoulder, when she tried to speak the comforting words in her mind, they would not form; instead they came out:

"Mmmfm." just like they had before.

An hour or so later, Dumbledore had carried Raven downstairs into the sitting room. Setting her up on one of the couches, he sat down across from her, his eyes full of laughter and glee. The others joined them a few seconds after, a red haired woman screeching something along the lines of: "I knew she'd come out alright, she's Dumbledore's niece!" a group of teens stood away from the chaos of the group, along with two dark haired men, that stood off in a corner.

"Mmmfm!" they all laughed, Dumbledore the loudest, just happy that she was alive. Raven grew tired of trying to say what was on her mind, and retreated back into the vast valleys and rivers of her imagination. Serverus and Sirius saw this, and looked to each other for reassurance. Sirius was the one that went towards the ecstatic group.

"Dumbledore, I think that Raven is a bit overwhelmed by all this group effort. Maybe you could…entertain her tomorrow?" Dumbledore smiled, a sweet gesture.

"Of course you're right, Sirius, I believe she's exhausted, are you tired, Raven, I should really ask you." she cocked her head to the left, her deep blood red eyes seeming to yell at him- "Yeah, I'm tired, but I can't sleep until I talk." he went to lift her from the couch but she made some wildly violent movements with her hands, causing him to stop, for fear that she might harm herself.

"Raven, what are you telling me?" Raven grunted while making her hand movements- memories of Agency code came to her, and she started signing the symbols, hoping that someone would know what she was saying. Luckily someone did, the deep resonant voice reverberated in Raven's ears.

"I can understand you, I'm not tired," the group looked at Serverus as if he'd just stepped off an airplane from some misguided country. "I came here…Voldemort is planning something…didn't hear what…was cursed before got that information- cursed before mission completed…" Serverus became confused as Raven's hands flew into a wild flurry of gestures, she had become excited from the small fact that someone could understand her.

"We already know that he's planning something, and anyways, Snape could always get us the rest of that, he's a spy too, and a Death Eater." at Ron Weasley's last words, Raven turned to him, her eyes full of wonder and amusement.

"Mmmfm, too, mmmfm?" they all looked questioningly from Raven to Snape to Dumbledore, Dumbledore beamed.

"Did you hear that? She said too, oh she's recovering faster than I'd hoped!" seeing as Raven couldn't respond to this verbally, mentally she smirked out: _Yeah, you're excited because I said too, just wait, tomorrow I'll talk just like I did, then I'll blow your socks off!_

So the wonderment that was held over Raven's head like a halo, continued. Everyone paid close attention to her, she felt like a two year old that had just done something miraculous- but the feeling that she had expired when she couldn't bring herself to talk. She withdrew from the bustling of happy people, and submerged herself in script that had been sent to her by Joaquin.

"Anything good in that manuscript of parchment you're going through?" Serverus Snape, Raven had learned his name from listening to different conversations, was standing in her bedroom doorway, Raven went to stand, but he waved her back down, "I was asking to make polite conversation, no need to worry yourself." Raven could have beaten him, so she told him so, with a few hand gestures related to the code, and few of her own- those few just to add insult. "Testy aren't we? I had to ask, what did you hear from the Death Eaters? It might have been different than what I was told." Raven glared at him a few seconds, before blatantly telling him to go screw himself- in a flurry of hand motions of course. "Tsk, tsk, Raven, such foul language, or is that hand movements?" Raven felt a rage spark up within her. How could this man, make her so, unbelievably angry, before she could think of something to do, she had opened her mouth, and before she could think, she was growling at him:

"Why, you aggravating, despicable man, you know I can't talk-" Raven stopped yelling to stare flabbergasted into space.

"You can't talk?" he smirked with satisfaction, "That wasn't a rant I just heard from your lips? Hmmm, you seem able enough to me." Raven leapt up, without delay she wrapped her arms around Snape's neck and kissed him deeply. The kiss meant nothing to Raven, it was simply the only way she knew how to thank him, but to Serverus…it was bliss. Pure unadulterated bliss. As quickly as it happened it ended, Raven running out to yell at everyone at the top of her lungs.

Who said secret agents couldn't show emotion?

* * *

A/N- Any good? give me reviews and i will gladly write more.  



	3. Two: I have a proposition for you

-Chapter Two: I have a proposition for you-  
  
"Raven, Dumbledore will be so happy to hear your voice, I know we were, well we were happy and surprised- surprised because you hadn't been able to talk for some time- Molly, help me out here." Molly Weasley bustled over and gave Raven a gigantic hug, and a big wet kiss. "Oh, Dear we are just so happy that you're alive!" she went to kiss Raven again, but she held up her hands.

"Please, Mrs. Weasley, Molly, I really don't like to be touched, too many memories of assignments I got to close too. I really don't mean to be rude, but unless I- unless I'm on an assignment, unless I really have to, I don't let people touch me. It's my rules, I try to follow them, I can't get close to people. I bring danger down upon them, I ruin their safe little lives, I've already stayed here to long, I am eternally grateful to all of you though," she took a breath, her voice hollow, "I don't believe I can ever repay you, except to disappear from your lives- when I'm gone, you'll all be safe, I promise." Mrs. Weasley's eyes filled with tears, a few even began to slip out the corners.

Raven closed her eyes from the emotion, the cool voice she had come to know as her conscience, whispering faintly. "That's right Raven, if you can't see it, it's not there. No one's ever cried over you before, you didn't see what went on while you were in the fog, leave them, it's all you can do, go away and let them think you've died somewhere." slowly, Raven stood, and walked away from the people that had come to care for her, she had to go. If she didn't leave now…there was no telling what could happen. Pressing her head against a window, she let the heated glass burn down into her flesh.

A whooshing sound, told her that Uncle Albus had just arrived in the other room and a rustling of fabric told her that he was rushing in to see her.

"Uncle Albus, I was beginning to wonder when you'd come back."

"Your voice is as beautiful as I remember it, more tart if I do say so…"

Raven smiled mysteriously, "Uncle Albus, you flatter me, most people call me _heinous bitch_, I don't much like those people though, they either end up dead, or show up obscurely years later, I really like the people that pretend I don't exist, I fare better with them."

Dumbledore watched her intently, looking for some sign of fatigue, heaving heavily, Raven went to him.

"Uncle Albus…what do you expect me to do? My life is elsewhere, doing something I was born to do, I can't leave that behind-"

"And I suppose that endangering your life gives you some sort of thrill? I have a proposition for you, Raven, I have an opening for a teaching position at Hogwarts-" Raven went to protest his words, "I have an opening in Defense against the Dark Arts, I do believe that is your specialty- unless of course I am mistaken."

The twinkling in his eyes, unnerved Raven entirely:

"Look, I'm a spy, I seduce the bad guy, I kill the bad guy, I don't teach the kids that may someday become the _bad guy_!" Dumbledore smiled enchantingly-

"Raven, you already know three of the young minds you will be teaching, a fourth arrives tomorrow; besides, if you're teaching, I won't have to worry about preparing a funeral for you…you're my only family, I will not lose you."

Raven sighed, she realized suddenly that this was a battle she was going to lose, but the war was only beginning, "Uncle Albus, you have my word as an Intelligence agent, that I will be the best goddamn professor your school has ever had."

He smiled curtly, "Raven, that's what I'd hoped you'd say." with that the doors to Grimmauld Place's kitchen swung open, the entire ensemble of residents swooped in, Harry and the Weasley family jovial and bubbly, Sirius and Remus both smiling secretively, and Serverus…glaring coldly, with a hint of a scowl forming on his sensual features.

Raven realized, with sudden abandon, that Serverus Snape wasn't a hideous monster, in fact…well he wasn't dashing or mysterious, like most of the Gentlemen Spys, Raven had met- and he wasn't what one would consider gorgeous, his nose was too prominent for him to be labeled handsome, his eyes too piercing, his skin too ashen, and his body tall and lanky, but he wasn't all bad. His piercing eyes were purely carnal. The same perilous blue-black his hair offered, the features wrought about a startling contrast with his ashen skin, leaving him a sexy brooding look…not at all hideous.

Raven approached him later, her voice light and full of a joyous, mocking lit, "Do I detect a bit of resentment, Serverus?" he glowered loathingly, his eyes lowered into dangerous slits.

"Resentment? Bah! Why should I resent you, you won't last the year, The Agency has you programmed to search out all the going ons around you, in a school such skills can be lethal." Raven placed her hand just above his arm, teasing, but never touching.

"And you survive it? You've found a way to live without the thrill?"

He smiled glacially, "I survive, isn't that enough?" Raven shook her head sadly-

"No. it's not enough, but you're a big man, you'll figure out what you want out life eventually." with that said, Raven stalked away, leaving Serverus Snape gaping openly at her retreating back.

Hermoine Granger had just arrived at number twelve Grimmauld Place. She had been amazed when Harry, Ron, and Ginny, had introduced her to Dumbledore's niece, their new Defense against the Dark Arts professor. She was an amazingly petit woman, but the slightness of her was made up of wiry muscle, well shaped body, and perfectly rounded curves. Her hair was so red it looked like blood, it was short, falling over her right eye in an abstruse way. She kept it short, Hermoine later found out, because long hair was often pulled or scalped off by adversaries. Hermoine took up a great interest in ferreting the knowledge she saw in the eerily blood red eyes of her new Professor. It wasn't until quite sometime after, when she saw the hate, want, and disdain, in Professor Snape's eyes, that she even realized he had decided to dislike this DADA Professor as well, after all, _she_ was Albus Dumbledore's _only_ living relative.

* * *

One week later, Raven was seated at a table in front of hundreds- if not thousands- of snot nosed brats. _Don't look at me,_ a snide little voice in her mind quipped,_ if you hadn't paid any attention to that crazy uncle of yours, we'd be safe in our own world of intrigue and espionage._ "Shut up!" Raven murmured darkly to herself, "If you hadn't gone soft, **_we_ **wouldn't be in this current situation." Professor Vector, the Arthimancy Professor, glanced at her uneasily from under her large tan hat. "Umm…sorry, I've never taught before." this answer seemed to appease her, and she turned back to the sorting ceremony which was only beginning, Raven hoped that it involved some form of torture, or she feared she might go mad.

Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration Professor, placed a large, weather beaten hat onto a stool in the middle of the room. Raven was about to say something flouting, when the hat opened it's mouth- if you could call it a mouth- and began to sing:

__

Another year, another song,

Some more wit to amaze and stun.

As I've told the tale before:

Once lived four wizards of great acclaim,

Their names I'm sure you know:

Brazen Gryffindor, from wild moor,

Just Ravenclaw, from glen,

Saccharine Hufflepuff; from valley broad,

Sharp Slytherin, from frosty fen.

They shared a desire, an ideal, a vision,

They took up an amazing feat;

To cultivate young sorcerers

Thus Hogwarts school began.

Now, each of these four noble founders

Formed houses of their own,

For each did value different qualities

In the ones they got to tone.

By Gryffindor, they fearless were

Held far beyond the rest;

For Ravenclaw, wit

Would always be the best;

For Hufflepuff, admirable workers were

Worthy of admittance;

Power-hungry Slytherin

Adored those of distinguished aspiration.

While still alive they did divide

Their favorites from the throng,

Yet how to pick the valued ones

When they had died and gone?

'Twas Gryffindor who found a way,

He yanked me from his head

The founders put some matter in me

So I could choose instead!

Now slip me on about your ears,

I've yet to come out wrong,

I'll take a look around your mind

And tell you where you belong!

Sheer genius. That's all Raven could come up with as the Great Hall erupted into cheers. Raven grinned and sat back down as McGonagall began calling out names:

"Akin, Robear!" a small blond boy walked forward, tripped, and amongst snickers from the Slytherins, managed to make his way to the stool. The hat was placed on his head, and after moments of breathtaking suspense, it yelled out- "GRYFFINDOR!" the boy rushed off to the table. The next contestant, Anna Anc, a girl with long black hair and cold gray-green eyes. "SLYTHERIN!"

"Rosary, Dove!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

More children went until the first Ravenclaw was called:

"Rivers, Gray!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table under the banner of a blue and silver bird erupted into gales of joyous rancor, it finally came down to the last two, fraternal twins, "Zan, Lisle!" the brunette girl ran to the stool, shaking from fear and eagerness. "HUFFLEPUFF!" the Hufflepuff table once again erupted with clapping, "Zan, Lee!" the twin, a boy with raven dark hair and gold eyes approached the stool slowly. "SLYTHERIN!" the look on the two siblings faces was near priceless- each was terrified not to have the other with them.

After the sorting and the meal, Dumbledore made a few announcements before introducing Raven. "As the years before, we have a new Defense against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Turner," Raven smiled nervously under all the scrutiny, "Don't sweat."

"What?" Raven whispered to Professor Vector.  
  
"Don't sweat, they can smell fear." Raven shrugged- "They have more to fear than I do." Vector patted her leg, "You have a good spirit, I can see Dumbledore in you." Raven cringed inwardly, outwardly smiling brightly. "He is my favorite uncle." the feast ended and Raven was allowed to retire and ready herself for tomorrows lesson.

_Oh man! _Raven thought as she wandered down the hall, _those little monsters are going to eat me alive! _Slowly Raven stumbled down into the tower that held her rooms. She hoped that tomorrow someone would come to their sense and get her out of this hellhole; to trust her with kids was something you just didn't do. Raven herself had never been a kid, she'd been a baby and then she'd been a spy, she'd never been a kid, and to trust her was pure stupidity, no it was ludicrous! She ambled over to the stack of tattered parchment Joaquin had sent her. Skimming some of the articles over, Raven discovered, to her dismay, that most of the parchment was written in a combination of ancient Greek, Latin, and Aramaic. Raven was fluent in both Aramaic and Latin; Greek…now therein lay the problem. Tossing the papers angrily to the ground, Raven flopped to her black satin, canopied bed, "I need to get out of here- I don't care what happens to Me!"  
Raven buried her face into her pillows._ Well_, her conscience quipped,_ it could be worse. You could be trying to teach Greek at a Russian school._ Raven groaned one last time before plunging her head under the covers, hoping to any God that cared to listen, that during the night the school would be attacked and she wouldn't have to go and manipulate the young minds looking to her for a form of guidance.

* * *

Class Starts-

"Alright, let's get this over with." Raven muttered to herself as her first class of the day filed into the room. They sat down- watching her with their eyes- pleading with her to do something…so she did.

"Ok!" she snapped, "I've never taught before- as in before, I mean _ever_. I hate kids, I never was one. Now I know I'm supposed to teach you things written in text books, fill your brains with that mindless babble- but you're going out into the real world," she paused and the girl Hermoine shot her hand into the air. "Yes, Hermoine?"

"Professor Turner, why didn't we have a book list for this year?"

Raven had wondered when that topic would pop up.

"Because, Hermoine, in the real world, what you learn from books doesn't really matter. But if you learn from experience…what you can accomplish is beyond outstanding." the students stared at her as if she were crazed. "There will be no reading in my class, you may put away your books, no note taking- put your quills and parchment away- the only things you'll need are: your mind, wand, and will power. The only testing you will receive will be on how well you listen to my ramblings. Your first test- for example- is when I'm finished talking, to retell me in your own words what dangers I overcome and how I survive. That said, let's begin."

The class sat in complete silence, not knowing how to react, whether to laugh, clap or cheer with abandoned enthusiasm. Their Professor had flat out told them that she had never taught before, that there would be no book reading, no paper work- that they would be learning from experience…no one was sure what that meant, but it sounded slightly dangerous.

They sat spellbound as Professor Turner told them about her toils and triumphs- even Harry sat; intoxicated from her worldliness. She was the most fascinating Defense against the Dark Arts Professor, they had ever had, even more impressive than Lupin.

Before any of them knew it, class was over and Professor Turner was dismissing them- Raven caught a few snatches of conversation as the students left the room-

"She's mad- No papers!"

"I thought she was brilliant-"

"Only a _real_ Professor wouldn't have us do paper work"-

"No papers!"

Raven smiled to herself- even the disagreeable Slytherins had had only compliments for her. For her first day- first time- teaching, everything was going remarkably well.

Serverus slipped into Raven's classroom as the last class of the day marched out. His voice was a mixture of smooth onyx and darkly grated marble.

"Well, well, Raven, seems like your first classes went well. No one was bludgeoned or flogged anyway."

Raven glared hotly at him, "I don't flog people, though for you…" she sized him up slowly, "I think I'd make an exception." He sneered at her, Raven wondered if a sneer could be considered sexy or sexual, then reconsidered the direction the thoughts were heading…on him a sneer was downright sinful. Raven backed away from him, finding herself pinned against a desk.

"Get out of here! I'll kill you."

"You promise?" he had moved closer, closing the comfortable space between them.

"I bloody fucking swear!" he grabbed her lips with his own, forcing them apart to probe her mouth with his tongue. Raven bit down, drawing blood and an angry yowl from Serverus.

"What the bloody hell was that?" he chafed demandingly.

"Don't touch me. I thought I'd make that very clear." Serverus snorted, his gaze holding contempt and disdain.

"Obviously. Though you keep changing your defense. One moment you kiss me and the next you try to tear my tongue from my mouth with your teeth."

Raven paled- "I didn't kiss you." Snape chuckled darkly, he smirked and pushed his body into hers- the blood from Raven's bite still on his lips.

"Oh you did, and if I may say so-"

"You may not." Serverus continued unabated.

"It was a sweet mixture of fire and ice, Heaven and Hell, to be exact." Raven pushed against him, trying to dislodge either him or the desk. Wrapping his hands around her waist, he pulled her squirming form to him. "Don't fight me, Raven, I can be more dangerous than you could ever imagine."

"So can I." she rasped out, her eyes hiding the want her body refused to shut away. Clumsily she pulled herself from him, shoving him roughly to the side. "Touch me again, and I swear to whichever ungodly creature will have you, I will kill you." Snape smiled wickedly:

"Raven, I'm not so sure killing is what either us planned or in mind."

Raven turned and stormed promptly from the room. She'd never give into him, she'd never given into anything, why start now? Reaching her rooms below the Owlery, Raven threw herself onto the bed. She was wired, wired and ready to go. How would she survive this? How could anyone survive this? She needed adventure, she needed to get back to her life, to the danger she was used to. At the moment the only danger she had, went by the title of Potions Master, and the name Serverus Snape.

"Fuck all of this! I need to talk with Joaquin." Raven went to the fireplace- sprinkling a handful of queer green sand into the open face and muttering a few well placed words, Raven called out for Joaquin.

"Turner." Joaquin's tone told her she had woken him from a much needed catnap. "Turner, you're becoming paranoid, neurotic even- you need a break from the hazardous life you lead- so stay there, you're safe, someone loves you, stay…" he paused continuing slowly as if she were a child, "Raven…you are my friend, despite what I say, despite what you say, stay there, teach, maybe start a family. Agency has taken you for dead, keep it that way." Even through the flames, Raven could see the desire for freedom printed on Joaquin's face. He might want freedom, it might agree with him, but freedom definitely did not agree with Raven or vice versa.

"Joaquin, you disgust me." with that said, Raven pulled her head from the flames and threw a book angrily into the dying embers…she knew he was right, that's what mad her so goddamn mad, that's what disgusted her the most- that he was right. Hurriedly, Raven searched the room for something to suppress her boredom, nothing. How could she have nothing of interest in her rooms? With a deep infuriating desire to flee, Raven flopped down on the bed and began counting the indents on the ceiling- boredom is a killer.

* * *

Serverus sat steadily regarding the image of the forlorn, miserable man in his mirror. Why did she intrigue him so? Why was he still taunting her with the reminder of that wayward kiss? Because…he couldn't bring himself to forget it- so why should she be allowed the ignorance of erasing it from her mind, he wanted to know, why did she refuse to see what she had done to him? What had she awakened in him that was even to refutable for him to admit? God he needed a drink. He needed to find a way to cleanse himself of her, he was supposed to be emotionless…and he had been until she had come by.   
Now he felt consumed by her, every second that went by without her in his sight, sent him into a craze, and a mad impulse came over him- much like today- where he had to go to her…obsession was a deadly game, Serverus knew that, seduction, however, was even deadlier. The need for alcohol finally overtook him, and he broke into the left drawer of his right night table. Taking a deep swig, Serverus decided that starting Monday, he would spin little Raven Turner into a web of lust and lies, after all…she was a Spy, she had played the game of seduction many times, it had yet to play her- that was before, now Serverus Snape…would see how long it would take before he had the little minx of a woman, in his bed, on her back, crying his name in wild abandon. Serverus grinned slowly at the satisfying thought, taking another swig of the malted beverage, he undid the lacings of his black slacks, he placed his finger on the tip of the hardened flesh of shaft and pressed down lightly, moaning at the slight quake of pleasure that spread up his body.  
Again, he pressed, and again, until he had hold of himself and was crying out at the diversion…it wasn't her, but he could pretend it was, his entire body went rigid and he released, relishing the feeling, it was beyond his usual indulgences…and he realized for a brief moment that it was because she was there…but why would that matter? She had never been there before…he had never known her…then a wave of truth rolled over him. Raven Turner. He threw his head back and cackled gaily, Raven Turner had at one time been, Mrs. Serverus Snape. She had used his name on an assignment, _his name_, he doubled over onto the floor, lost in hysterics over Raven's mistake. In the wizarding world, her use of his name had bound them into the undertaking of marriage- obviously no vows had been said, no actual wedding had taken place- but the use of his name had bound her to him, he smirked, openly allowing his emotions to rain out. He was married. Married to Dumbledore's niece, that was laughable, it was insane! It was factual. In the eyes of the wizarding community, Raven had used his name as her own on a mission and in doing so had legally, if not foolishly, bound herself to him- and now seeing as they were on the same premises…Raven could not escape her own doing, he would tell Dumbledore tomorrow, unless of course, the old man already knew, which it being Albus Dumbledore…he probably did. Serverus sank down into the velvet masses of his crimson bed, Raven Turner was his…tonight he would rest contentedly. A searing pain brought him out of his deliriously happy thoughts, grabbing his forearm in a desperate attempt to stop the agonizing throb, Snape vanished with a slight POP…Lord Voldemort was not someone to keep waiting…even if he was rapidly loosing power.

He was still a creature only nightmares could've dreamt up, but in his heart of hearts, Serverus knew that even Nightmare's would've avoided a creature as disturbingly vile as Lord Voldemort- _It must have been the devil then._ mocked a tiny voice at the back of Snape's mind, _but then again, Lucifer always did have better taste than that._ The voice continued to quip, as Serverus bowed down in front of the prestigious Lord Voldemort.

"Serverus, rise." the cool, high voice, made Serverus's skin crawl, "I am looking for a girl, that I fear might have heard to much." Snape swallowed, responding as calmly as he could:

"And my lord, what do you want me to do with this girl?" Voldemort's red slit-like eyes, focused in on Serverus's own blue-black ones.

"I don't care what you do to her, just make sure she no longer exists…of course, Serverus, if you find her you can have some fun with her, have I ever denied any of you that? Find her, play with her, kill her, just make sure she's gone by the time my powers have started regenerating- we don't want Albus Dumbledore warned or Harry Potter, I don't need to be foiled again." Serverus nodded and apparated back to the school, lying down on his large canopied bed, Serverus felt a twinge of fear pierce his gut- _he_ knew she was there.

* * *

Raven pulled at a stray strand of tarnished garnet locks, knotting the crimson strands into little loops; if her dear old Uncle Albus didn't show up in three seconds, Raven was going to blow a cork. "Oh dear Uncie Albus, where are you?" Raven began to trill, her voice rising into a high soprano, her tune a cross between Good Charlotte's _Young and the Hopeless_ and Matchbox Twenty's _Unwell_. There came a low chuckle from behind her, revolving around in the plush arm chair that her uncle had seated across from his opulently laden desk, Serverus Snape blocked the doorway, his magnificently lanky frame throwing a shadow over Raven's claret tinted eyes. Sarcastically she drawled out:

"Professor Snape, what a surprise to see you, and without the confining shadows."

"Raven, no need for formalities, please call me Serverus, you always have before."

Raven smirked deeply, her crimson hair falling seductively over her right eye. She batted her eyelashes at him, angling her body so that Serverus got a full view down her robes, he went to touch her when she pulled back, chuckling lightly.

"Serverus, do you really think that after what happened last night, I'd willingly fall into your hands?" her voice unexpectedly lost it's jovial attitude, and her mood swiftly changed to a melancholy air, "I came up here because my Uncle asked for me, do you have any idea where he is?" before Serverus could reply, Dumbledore appeared at his back, his eyes heavy with woe, a twinge of anger spreading at the corners, he glanced at Raven and shook his head, his eyes filling with unabated mirth, without pause he began to talk, his voice low as if he was talking with a child:

"Raven, I have never thought badly of the career that you have chosen, I thought that if I let you do what you wanted, you would grow up a capable young woman. In one of your last missions, you took the name of Serverus Snape as your own, pretending to be his wife to gain entrance into a mass of Dark Lighters- American Death Eaters. Now, I understand your need to infiltrate them…but in using his name you became his wife."

Raven threw her head back, the gales of laughter that escaped her took time to bide down, Dumbledore and Snape were forced to sit in silence as she wiped tears from her eyes, the laughter calming into hiccups.

"I'm sorry, you just said that I'm married to," she hiccupped, "_him_?"

"Yes, Raven, you are Raven Armina Turner- _Snape_, and if you wish to fight this you'll have to go to the Ministry…I can not help you out of this, it is beyond my control." Raven paled, her normally icy rose complexion blanched till it was nearly as ashen as her husbands.

"But how…how did you know? I barely remembered."

"It came to Serverus's attention while he was reviewing former tasks, your name appeared- or rather a Mrs. Serverus Snape appeared, I'm afraid my dear, you are legally bound into this marriage, an annulment can not be met and divorce is impossible, it is a honored contract written up by the Ministry- in truth the Agency- while you were…wherever you were."

Raven began to chew her bottom lip, she never went against her word, but when her word had bound her into something as unholy as this…she swallowed and took her time replying.

"Uncle Albus," she sighed, the words sticking to her throat as if they were made of glue, "I will…_honor_ these nuptials. It seems I have to since there being no other way…unless I fled, which I have no intention of doing. I don't flee, I have once and that was what led me to this, if I had known what I was fleeing to I might have stayed back to let them purge the world of me, that is a very iffy _might_, of course." Dumbledore nodded, turning to Snape he asked mildly,

"Serverus, have you no objections?" his upper lip quirked slightly, "Albus, as Raven has said, what use would complaints do? We are stuck in this matrimony, like it or not." Dumbledore stood, his eyes grave with unreadable emotion: "Then you both are excused, you have much to discuss."

Raven rose from the chair, brushing her lips lightly across her uncle's cheek, "Goodnight, Uncle Albus, see you in the morning." she marched from the room, leaving an intoxicating scent of ripe mangos and freshly picked roses drifting in her wake. Serverus dipped his head towards the Headmaster and then went to catch up with his wife.

* * *

A/N- Love it? Hate it? Want more? I can do anything to make your dreams come true- just tell me what you want and I'll gladly comply.  



	4. Three: All's fair in Lust and War

-Chapter Three: All's fair in Lust and War-

"All right," Raven had finally stopped rampaging down the corridor and now had Serverus pinned listlessly against the cold stone wall, "I don't know how you found out what you did, but nothing, _nothing_, is going to happen between us."

Serverus's lips curved into a coy smile, "But dear, seeing as we were married for the better part of five years, by now we should know each other indefinitely." Raven rolled her eyes, in doing so she slackened her grip on his shoulders, and he soon had her pinned to the wall in his stead. "Ms. Turner or should I say, Mrs. Snape, _you_ are _my wife_, I know that might take some getting used to, but you belong to me, and the first thing I want from you-" she turned her head to the side, her eyes locked painfully shut. "I want you to move all your things down into the dungeons, as my wife it is the only place you should be, the second thing, however, is not acceptable to say in a hallway where children might hear, wouldn't you agree?"

Raven blushed a beautiful rose color before whispering harshly into Snape's ear:

"Get bent! Get me into your bed and I just might kill you yet."

He chortled darkly, his lips inches from hers: "Raven…the only thing happening in _our_ bed won't be killing, I think I've mentioned that to you before." Pulling away from him, she tried to regain her sanity- to no avail- her movements stirred something in him and his lips sank down onto her neck, nuzzling, biting, sucking, stealing her breath and arching her back.

"Mrs. Snape, I do believe we should carry this little rendezvous elsewhere before a student or other adult catches us procreating in the hall." Raven nodded weakly, her hands tangling themselves into his luxuriously dark locks. He pulled her up into his arms and carried her dazed form to the dungeon- slamming the heavy oaken door behind him, he laid her voluptuously fit form on his bed…

Unlacing her dark green robes, and fumbling with the zipper to her jeans like an inexperienced schoolboy, Raven's nearly naked form was presented to his orb-like eyes, he murmured something naively into her ear, she moaned into his shoulder, sending him jolting into wild oblivion. She would be his soon enough. But what would happen then?

He had never been a husband before, as he was sure she had never been a wife… he felt a tremor roll through his body, and he could barely contain himself. Ripping his own clothing from his thin, well toned form, he threw himself on top of her.

"Raven, give yourself to me, fully unto me." he gasped hoarsely, Raven made some guttural sounds in the back of her throat, then pushed at Serverus, trying desperately to dislodge him from his post above her. Serverus smiled cruelly, grabbing her lips in his teeth, he took full advantage of her, his fists plunging into her hair, releasing her lips, he trailed a scalding path down the flesh of her neck, flicking the tiny wounds he created over with his tongue.

She was sweet like honey and he had never wanted anything more. She was no virgin, he could see that in the way she arched her hips up to meet his, running his hands down her narrow hips, Serverus was suddenly driven wild by the thought of Raven's belly swollen with his growing child, losing his grip on reality, Serverus plunged into her as deeply as he could, feeling her scream for him, hearing her scream, loving her scream his name in wild abandon.

* * *

A/N: Ok, I gave you a small taste of passion, as shitty as it is…I plan to rewrite the whole damn thing eventually, Snape is such a hard person to find a match for…so I had to make Raven a worthy adversary, it's not her fault that she hates people, I mean I'd hate my husband too if he were Snape…not, I'd willingly have Snape babies, if Sirius had never existed and I had not already pledged my undying love for him that is… 


	5. Four: Never

-Chapter Four: Never-

Serverus had left early that morning before Raven had woken up, leaving her in blissful peace…so now she sat alone staring into the dying flames of the fireplace. She hadn't given into him, that was true, but she had enjoyed the torment he had dealt out. He was so, so…she couldn't describe him, before last night everything had been just as she had liked it, minus the school and the teaching and the children. Everything had been so damn perfect.

_No._ sneered a nasty little voice at Raven's eardrum, _nothing was perfect, that's why you so willingly fell into his hands._

"No!" snarled Raven, "I would never do anything like that, not ever."

_You did…you do realize that a child may come of this? Just think, Raven, a child, wouldn't your Maman be sooo proud. Ha…then again, the father of the child will be proud, he is, after all, **your** husband." _"Be quiet, no one asked you." _You did. _it quipped, "No I didn't." the voice howled maniacally at her blatant refusal and then died down as Serverus entered the room. "Good morning, Raven, I trust you slept well?" No response. "I had a wonderful time last night and I was hoping we could continue?" No response, slight twitch to her eye, "I'm sure," he smirked at her uneasiness, "that I could make the experience even more pleasurable…" he paused, waiting for a reaction of some sort, her silence worried him, "…Raven, as my wife you are still expected to talk."

"Really? I thought my life now null and void." she smiled in what might have seemed an affectionate way to anyone else, showing every tooth she could, pulling her lips into an angry snarl. "Serverus, you touched me once, but I vow, never again." Serverus growled and leaned toward her, "Raven, I beg to differ." she pulled on the collar of his robes and forced his face to hers, barely a few inches away, their breath mingling and eyelashes clashing, "You can play your games, Serverus, and I can play mine. My game is seduction, I will seduce you until you want to die, but I will never touch you again, and you will not touch me," her lips teased his, "understand?"

Serverus felt a pulling at his loins, ignoring it, he flicked his tongue out and slid it across his wife's lips, "I understand perfectly." she released him and stepped away, "Wonderful!" pausing, she tried to catch his eye, "I hope there will be no repeats of last night." Serverus's lip curled into a vicious smile, "I hope there will be." Raven threw her head back, howling with exuberance, "That, my _dear_ husband, isn't going to happen." Serverus locked his black eyes with her ruby ones, "It could." Raven snickered at his insolence, claret eyes tearing up with mirth, "It won't, of that I promise." turning, she walked calmly from the room. Serverus watched her go, his eyes locked and mesmerized by the swaying of her hips, "Merlin!" he gasped, "What have I done?"

* * *

"Gods!" Remus Lupin cried, as Raven Turner stepped out of the fireplace covered in soot. "I need to speak with my uncle, is he here?" Lupin gaped openly, then motioned for her to follow him. He pointed to a little door down the hall, Raven paraded into the room, her mind set, her vocal cords ready for a flurry of screams and a multitude of arguments that lay in wait on her tongue. "Uncle Albus-" it wasn't Uncle Albus. It was a nearly naked man shaving at a nightstand. His hair was in long, black curls to his shoulders, his skin slightly shallow, his body was slim and gaunt rolled into tight, well-earned muscles…not to mention his tight ass.

"I'm sorry, I was looking for-"

"Uncle Albus? I had a feeling." she smiled in recognition, "Sirius Black. This is your house?" he grinned impishly, "Unfortunately," he held out his hand which she took gingerly, "The last time we met, Raven Turner, I don't imagine you were in the right mind." she smiled, "You imagine correctly, though, I am no longer Raven Turner." he leaned forward intrigued, "Oh?"

"It would now be Raven Snape."

Sirius's face went from innocently intrigued, to a deep grimace of remorse, "I'm so, so sorry, I mean…congratulations…yeah."

Raven shook her head sadly, "I used his name…" she thought a moment before deciding what to say, then regarding all possible ploys as useless, continued, "I used his name on a mission and in doing so married myself to him. If I had a choice, I'd be on my own somewhere in Arabia."

Sirius nodded, "Well if you ever need someone to talk to about Old Snivelus, I'm always here." Raven's eyebrows rose. "Snivelus?" Sirius gave her a boyish grin, "Childhood nickname, call him that sometime." Raven laughed, "I will. Is my uncle here?" Sirius sighed in mock anguish, "Beautiful women never come for me! Raven it would be my greatest desire to grant your greatest desire," his eyes sparkled with a naughty light, "but unfortunately he left a few moments before you arrived." Raven's face dropped, anger building in her red eyes, "Thank you, any idea of where he would've gone?"

"Back to the school is my guess, this must be important."

"It is, he's going to help me with my divorce." Sirius began to chuckle, "Divorce already? I don't know whether to feel bad for Snape losing a little babe you or to clap you on the back for ridding yourself of a greasy git like him." Raven's eyes sparkled, "How bout the latter of the two? But the deals not done yet." Sirius paused- "Divorce? Why not annul it?" Raven gave him a pointed look and understanding flooded Sirius's face, "Once again my deepest, deepest sympathies go out to you!" Raven nodded and stepped over to the bedroom fireplace, "Thank you for…" she shook her head, "what exactly did you do?"

"Amused you, lifted your spirits."

"Right. Sirius Black, thank you for your antics, I hope we get to know each other better." the subtlety wasn't lost on either party member. Raven vanished through the fire, a scent of mangos and roses floating after her.

* * *

Remus Lupin stood at the door watching Sirius drool after Dumbledore's niece, "Growl." Sirius finally whispered to the now black embers. "Leave her alone Padfoot, she's taken."

"Taken! He doesn't deserve her, she's divorcing him anyway." sighing softly, Remus asked: "You really think she's a growl?"

"You don't! the body, the attitude…I'll take her from him, mind you it won't be much of a steal, she doesn't want him, and by the way she looked at me…I think I felt something Moony, I think I could fall in love with her." Remus scoffed, his nostrils flaring, doing a rather good impression of a horse. "Padfoot, I'll misunderstand you." Sirius shrugged, "Don't worry, no one ever does." they stood smiling at each other, Remus finally asking: "Wizarding Chess?" Sirius bit his tongue, "I'll win, Moony, I always win." Remus summoned the board, "I think this time our roles might reverse."

* * *

Raven strode into the Head office two minutes past eleven. Her uncle sat doddering over papers at his desk, his phoenix Fawkes dying near his shoulder. "Uncle Albus, I want a divorce."

"Raven, I told you, this matter cannot be settled with me, you must take it to the ministry-"

"Damn the ministry! I want this done _now!" _a shadow passed over the room, and Raven forced down a wanting shudder as Serverus's arm encircled her waist. "Raven. If a divorce is made…the husband must agree as well."

"Do you?" he smirked slowly, "No." the bitter reply shattered any hope she had of escape.

* * *

A/N- Sorry took so long to post! and sorry so short. It's finals week at school and I haven't done any real work in French and have to learn a years worth in 64 hours. Next chapter will be longer I swear- I'm not sure if there will be a fight, I think there will be, with unforgivable curses and all.


	6. Five: Dangerous

A/N- Oh man! Why did I ever take French? I mean the lower levels were fine, level two was mediocre, and now that I'm in level four…I just need to stop. You'd think that after taking French my entire life I'd know _something_, but my brain has completely blanked, the only reason I'm passing is because my best friend lets me cheat off hers, right now I'm in keyboarding and am pretending to "work" so anyone against "work" can leave now. Since I'm in class I decided to type up the next chapter, I don't know if it will get better, I don't know if it will get worse, I love Raven, she's just sooo…I don't know, but a relationship is going to build between her and Sirius, but not till next chapter. Thanks for the reviews and Goddess bless.

* * *

-Chapter Five: Dangerous-

Raven stared at Snape in shock, "What?" her usually hard voice reduced to a panicked hush, Snape gave her a dashingly evil smile and leaned over to whisper huskily into her ear: "Mrs. Snape, after last night, do really think either of us would find a divorce plausible?" Raven struck out at him, her hand flying up to meet his face, he deflected the movement, her claret eyes glaring up at him, held a fury that once unleashed- could destroy the universe. Dumbledore cleared his throat, interrupting the beckoning feud, "Raven, niece, I think you and Serverus need to discuss this in private." Raven glared at her uncle. If he hadn't gotten her into this mess…. _You agreed,_ taunted the dirty, little, malevolent voice that was her conscience. "Alright," she snapped, "we will…discuss this later." the blazing gleam in her eye was not missed by Dumbledore, "Raven, what are you planning?" instead of answering she skipped from the room, Serverus gave a slight sigh, and followed Raven down into the dungeons.

_"Unchain me now!" _Raven yowled, yanking on the chain Serverus had fastened to her wrist, which was in turn fastened to the bed, leaving blue-green welts embedded to her skin, "Only if you promise not to run off again." tossing a great length of chain his direction, Raven continued to yowl, her red eyes filled with hatred and her wrists beginning to bleed, Snape noticed this and approached her, noting the discoloration, he gingerly pulled the on the chain till she was pressed against his chest, his eyes furrowed in anger. "Why didn't you tell me you were allergic to nickel?" her head lolled forward to rest against his chest, her voice hushed, "And give away a weakness! I couldn't, sorry." he undid the chain and held her arms as he searched the room for a salve. "Do you see what happens when you ignore things?" his voice was a frightening growl, "You could've been poisoned…I won't chain you anymore."

"Will you give back my wand?" he smiled coolly, but not as coldly as before, "I'm not that naïve, Raven, if you were to get your wand, you'd hex me into a million pieces, it would be a very sad thing to be discarded before our little…pleasures were finished." she went for her wand and Serverus bellowed: _"Petrificus Totalus!" _ Raven's body locked up and she fell with a thump to the floor, her eyes blazing with anger. "Raven," he tsk tsked her, "you are a very naughty girl." he began to circle her, not noticing that her body was slowly beginning to twitch, breaking the spell ever so slowly…she after all, could fight things like this. Serverus continued to pace around her, "Raven, I don't think you fully understand what I'm offering you," he stood above her, bearing down on her in bittersweet triumph…then Raven jumped up, grabbed his wand, and scurried backwards, the wand pointed at his chest.

"I'll do it; I swear I'll kill you!" Serverus sneered and drew closer, "Raven, your bravado outdoes you, give me the wand," he held out his hand, Raven backed to the door, "Raven, give me my wand." she made a mad dash and soon Serverus was upon her; she was pinned to the ground, her wand arm outstretched in front of her, Serverus growling menacingly in her ear: "Did I, or did I not, tell you to give me my wand?" Raven gasped, his full weight overbearing, _"Get off me!"_ she screamed, kicking out. Snape snarled and pulled her arm back, the angle awkward and painful, "Give me my wand." his voice had yet to change from it's cool melodramatic drawl, _"You bastard! Get off of me!" _Serverus pulled Raven's hair back, "Give me my wand and I promise you can come and go as you please, now give me my wand." Raven's grip on the thin, wooden instrument loosed and she was suddenly yanked into the air, being pulled with sudden force to the foreboding bed.

Raven started clawing at him, her nails coming back with bits of cloth and flesh, she wouldn't let this happen again, she wouldn't…she couldn't. if it did her will would break and she would become his….utterly his, she refused to be his, she would belong to no man, she would belong to no one…then she realized; she did belong to something, she belonged to The Agency. She struck out at him, screamed her refusal, and did everything in her power to escape him…to no avail; needless to say, the bed that night was a battle field.

-Six months later-

Raven had yet to discover if she hated her new body or liked it. She was pregnant, the new curves her future child brought with it had given her shape in areas that had never held value to her before…. she still hated her husband, their relationship held no trust, no love, no gentle midnight talks; it was purely sexual. A wanton smile creased her lips and she brushed the thought away, just the previous night, Serverus had introduced a new way for them to enjoy carnal delights without completely uncomforting her. He was very, very good at being bad, Raven noted, almost to the point of perfection, but Raven didn't think much on his personality…if she thought of him at all she thought of his hands. Long, slender hands, well-made and strong, the hands of an artist…he had hands like that for a reason, his reason was potions, potions and exquisite, if not raunchy, sex. Raven let a laugh seep out, causing several students that had been spell casting, to look her way.

"Professor Tu-Snape…" She watched Harry stumble over her new name, "Are you alright?" Raven smiled naughtily at him, and watched a blush creep up his neck- oh what a lecher she'd become! "No, Harry, I was just thinking, teachers do tend to think," she thought of an earlier event, grumbling softly: "Though some not as much as others." Draco Malfoy, 'The Slytherin King', was in a deep conversation with Messieurs Crabbe and Goyle, they nodded shortly every time they understood a word and then sat staring at him, Raven came up behind the blond boy, catching the conversation.

"…well he's obviously banging her. I can't honestly say that I wouldn't," the larger of the two oafs at Draco's side gaffed at this, "You really would, Draco?"

"Of course, even bloated with a baby she's the most desirable woman I've ever seen." Raven decided that now would be a good time to end the conversation, "Is that so, Mister Malfoy? Then without any disrespect intended, you need to get out more." he blushed a crimson scarlet and then fled to a corner with his lackeys, continuing his work away from Raven's prying ears.

Class ended and Raven felt…she felt good. For the first time in sixteen years she felt completely at peace, maybe she was starting to fall for her husband? Maybe he was starting to grow on her just a little? Maybe the pregnancy was starting to drive her out of her mind! She stepped into the fireplace and used Floo to get herself to Grimmauld Place, she had a date of Wizard Chest with her new favorite person, a said Sirius Black.

* * *

A/N- How is it? I need my muse back...  
__


	7. Six: Strange Bedfellows

A/N- Thanks sooo much for the reviews, I'm glad I have a fan, I'm sorry these last couple chapters have been so short, but rest assured- my muse has returned. Why at 12:31 in the morning?- we will never know the answer. Ok, 0Oo. (SQUEE!!!) RT/SB stuff, I will not reveal my brilliance but oh YAY! I got my muse back (my muse, should you ever ask, is a tiny black winged angel by the name of Azavara, where I hence get my name, she is my creation, she is real, she is mine!! I don't share…please give more reviews, I really enjoy reading them and I'd love to hear more.

Disclaimer- Not mine, though I grudgingly admit that, it's just a completely great story that everyone loves…Raven is mine, she's my baby and I'm so proud of her.

* * *

-Chapter Six: Strange Bedfellows-

Raven stepped out of Sirius Black's bedroom fireplace and into his arms, just shortly after her husband had left the vicinity. His lips found hers and they spun together in blissful peace, unaware that Remus Lupin knew what was going on, unaware that Albus Dumbledore was downstairs in the midst of a razzing game of Snap with Nymphadora Tonks; uncaring, that if found out, their treachery would warrant severe wrath from Raven's extremely possessive husband.

Raven pulled back, slightly frazzled, her claret eyes flashing with blatant lust and her bruised lips curving into a smile, she asked him softly: "Miss me?" he responded with a kiss, his lips crashing down on hers in a whirlwind of desire, when he chose to respond, his voice was satisfyingly husky. "Merlin, yes! Woman divorce him, I don't like sharing and I'm loathe to admit my confusion on why you continue to stay."

She motioned to her bulging belly, "This, for starters. I can't leave him when I'm like this and everyone thinks it's his." he nuzzled her neck, murmuring something unintelligible into her ear, he nibbled softly, "Is it his?" she gasped as his hand found a breast beneath her robes and began massaging it, hardening the already taut nipple, "What sort of red woman do you think I am? Having my own husband's child…" she let the sentence trail off as his tongue began tracing circles around her ear. "My Raven, I think I know exactly what sort of woman you are."

"Do you?" she whispered, her voice almost consumed with desire.

"Yes," he nipped a path down her neck, sucking on the wounds and leaving his signature love bites, "you're a woman that despises her husband but loves the thrill his evil ways bring, you're a woman who is bound to her word, but never bows to it, you are a woman," he sucked her lower lip into his mouth and chewed lightly, causing Raven to let out a whimper of desire, "that loves one man and is bound forever to another…" he stopped, lifting her gazed to his, Raven felt a tremor of remorse roll up her spine.

His eyes were so full of sadness. In her life as a Spy, she had never felt sadness, anger?- yes. Hate?- yeah. Love?- there was a first time for everything, but sadness was left to those more privy to emotion. Now that she was free of The Agency…her emotions were beginning to surface, and Sirius had been the one to help her sort out the first tidal wave.

She was bearing his child and no one knew the better, once it was born it would be hard to tell who the father was, Sirius and Serverus did hold a resemblance…no matter how vague, and besides…Serverus had decided a month ago that she hated men, why else would she fight him.

That Raven could answer with all honesty. They were too much a like, he was a Spy, she had been a Spy, he wanted freedom, the very thought of freedom had disgusted her at first, but if Sirius was there to hold freedom with her, who would be the wiser? Why had she chosen the name Snape? Why not Black, or Lestrange? Why hadn't she met Sirius years ago? He could've saved her from a life of intrigue.

She moaned as Sirius buried his face into the nape of her neck, his lips, teeth and mouth sucking, biting and groping at her. He lifted her and in two swift movements, carried her to the bed. Laying her on the cotton sheets, he lowered himself to her, his black eyes dancing with laughter, something that only happened when she made love with him, never with Serverus… well, then again, she and Serverus had never made love, what they did could only be labeled as fucking. He undressed her with care, kissing every inch of skin he exposed, his lips trailing along her growing abdomen. She knew what he wanted and gave herself to him, it wasn't a surrender, it was never a surrender with him, there was never a battle, it was a give and receive.

He towered above her for a few moments before entering her, trying to fluctuate his weight and make sure no discomfort was brought to her, or any harm done to his child.

After just a few hours, Raven had to leave, if she was gone any longer, someone would become suspicious and seek her out…she kissed Sirius goodbye and disappeared in a flash of flame.

Serverus was waiting for her on the other end.

"Raven, wife, you missed three classes today that I was obligated to take charge of. I will ask once, and only once: where were you?"

Raven's mind froze, "I…I…The Agency found me, I reported, and then I resigned…" she let out quick breath of relief.

_please, please let him believe that!_ her mind pleaded.

He eyed her distrustfully for a few moments…"For the next few months I believe you should stay in bed, by the looks of you, we're in for twins."

* * *

A/N- Well? Sorry, another short chapter, I got tired seeing as it is now 1:30...I'm to bed! Love you.


	8. Seven: Six kids later

A/N- YAY! I'm only gonna do three more chapters, than I'm done…Mackenny (sounds like Mackenzie) is two names put together, Mary and Kenny (Kenneth) those were Raven's parent's names…Sirius and Raven were very busy people…five kids are Sirius's and one is Snape's…he suspects nothing…I need ideas on how to end this, beginnings are always easy, ends are never along those lines…please RR!

* * *

-Chapter Seven: Six kids later-

"Snape, Mackenny!" A small girl with black curls and eerie claret red eyes, ran up to the sorting stool, the sorting hat was placed on her head and she trembled with fear and anxious anticipation. The hall sat in complete silence as the hat debated on where to put young Mac.

"_Well now," _the hat rasped into her mind, _"aren't you an interesting one. You would fail in Slytherin, that house is not for you, Gryffindor would only heighten your mischievous nature, Hufflepuff perhaps…ah yes…" _Mac felt a drop of sweat run down her back, it was going to put her in Hufflepuff!

__

"RAVENCLAW!"

There was an uncertain breath before the hall ripped the silence with tremendous applause. Mac shot a glance at the head table, her father had a frown on his face and was only just slightly clapping, her mother radiated cool, but warm, approval. Mac met her twin brother Miles's eyes and smiled, she stepped off the stool and moved to the Ravenclaw table.

"Snape, Miles!"

Mac watched her brother approach the stool with cold, uncaring grace. He was her if she had been a boy, but only in look, the same black curls, same claret eyes, same pasty, chalk white skin…he sat there longer than she had, a cruel smirk pasted on his perfect mouth…

"SLYTHERIN!"

Miles stepped down and flashed their father a triumphant smile, Mac watched with a hurt heart as Serverus Snape smiled back. It was a well known fact that Serverus Snape clashed with his oldest daughter, she never denied it and he certainly showed his distaste for her any chance he was given. He had caught her time and time again, listening to conversations not meant for a child's ear, spying through peepholes, stealing secrets, sneaking around where one isn't allowed to sneak. Raven Snape, Mac's mother, had said that someday she could make a very good Spy, Mac's father had retorted to this with: "No child of mine will ever become a Spy, especially my daughter."

Mac had decided that he hated her, he liked her siblings well enough, Miles being his favorite as oldest son, Paris was a potions genius, Amelia could always make him laugh, Alex was too sweet to receive any sort of punishment, and David…David was his exact image at only the age of six. Mac smiled at Miles from the Ravenclaw table, he smile back and mentally tried to comfort her:

"Kenny, don't take it personally. You know he wanted us both in Slytherin."

Mac sighed into the thought she sent back: "I know miles, but…never mind. Good job on Slytherin." she watched his mouth twist into an even deeper smirk, "Thanks, Kenny, same to you with Ravenclaw, least it's not Gryffindor or Hufflepuff."

Mac could reply to that bold statement in many ways. She could chide him and tell him that seeing as he was in Slytherin, he was bound to come off nasty, evil and putrid, or she could tell him that she hoped he'd rot in his own sordid pool of scum… but the last time she had insulted Slytherin, her father had overheard and after he had finished chastising her, her bottom had been sore for three weeks.

The girl sitting next to Mackenny asked a question, breaking Mac's conversation with Miles. "What?"

"Are you related to that boy in…Slytherin?"

Mac smiled, "He's my twin, funny ain't it? I get here and he goes there…" the girl paid no attention to Mac's reply and gazed at Miles with an expression on her face that could only mean one thing… _No way! _Mac mentally kicked herself, telling Miles in the easiest way she could: "Miles, girl over here has the hots for you…_very_ badly."

"Really?" he asked coyly, his red eyes flashing across the hall, "Is she cute?"

"How should I know!"

"Well is she or isn't she, that's all you really need to tell me."

"I don't know!" Mac cried out loud, receiving various glances from around the hall, she excused herself, motioning to Miles, who followed without question. Mac stopped outside the library, turning to Miles she shook her head, "Miles, how do you expect me to tell you if a girl is cute or not? I am a girl." he grinned and crossed his arms over his chest, giving her a look that reminded her fiercely of their father- of course he was only joking, "Mackenny Vittria Snape, are you finally admitting you are of the female nature?"

Mac grimaced, she hated her middle name with a passion.

"No. I'm just saying that I don't have a clue what sort of girls you'd find 'cute'." Miles leaned over, sneering down into her face, "Does it matter? All girls are the same in the end anyways." Mac slapped him, leaving a red mark indented to his cheek. "Miles Florien Snape! As your sister, I expect you to take that comment back and then shove it up your arrogant, twofaced, British as--"

"Mackenny?" the silky voice sent a jolt of dread down Mac's spine, turning, Mac met her father's perilously black eyes, "Dad?" she whimpered, dropping her eyes to the stone floor.

"Care to tell me why you were arguing with your brother?"

"I…he said that…" her voice was hushed and full of tears, she wouldn't cry in front of him and she couldn't tell him the truth, she didn't want to sink any lower in his eyes and crying would definitely do just that. "Sorry. We were arguing over Quidditch…I said that his team was horrid and he told me mine was nothing but Dragon dung…so I slapped him, I really am sorry." Mac watched in fascinated horror as her father raised his wand above his head, keeping his black eyes locked on hers, his voice was like treacherous ice: "Fifteen points from Ravenclaw for assaulting a Slytherin student unprovoked," Mac went to protest but her father's cruel smirk and Miles's innocent demeanor stopped her. "Yes, Professor Snape, it won't happen again."

"Good. Now go find your house, everyone is retiring for the evening, anymore outbursts from you, Mackenny, and it is detention."

Mac bowed her head and walked slowly away from her father and brother, once she was sure they were out of sight she ran up to Ravenclaw tower, tears of hate running down her porcelain face.

"Password?" the painting of a giant Griffin asked her, Mac hadn't a clue, she hadn't run into anyone of her house on the way up, so she sank to the floor outside the common room and cried herself to sleep, wishing her father was anyone else…

-Potions Class, first class of the day-

Mac sat whispering furtively to Eric Long, a boy from Ravenclaw that had opened the painting to find her asleep outside it that morning, they were quickly becoming friends and having him in her father's class would make thing more bearable. Unfortunately, Mac underestimated her father's malice.

He entered the room like a shadow, his black robes billowing behind him like smoke, he began roll. Once finished he began his trademark speech:

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. This is an art few truly understand, it enslaves the mind and bewitches the senses. I can teach you to how to bottle fame, brew glory, even how to put a stop-" Eric had said something that made Mac giggle profusely, and now both he and she were hiccupping with laughter.

"Mackenny, where would you look if you were told to find bezoar?"

Mackenny's mouth flapped open a few times, she knew the answer, or she should…

"I…the belly of a boar?"

Her father's face twisted into a mask of dark rage as several students snickered, "Mackenny," he advanced on her slowly, "A bezoar is found in the belly of a goat, it will save you from most poisons and needs to be extracted from the goat while it's heart still beats." his black eyes began to bore into Mac's own red ones.

Her mouth twitched and before she could stop herself: "Well, at least now I know that there is a difference between a goat and a boa-" he pounded his fists down onto the table, Mac jumping at the sudden bang.

"Fifty points from Ravenclaw, get out of my class."

Mac's eyes burned with tears and she shuffled out of the room, her mind scolding her as she ran to her room. _You knew that you were goading him, why didn't you stop?_

"Because I want his attention, I want him to…forget it." Mac took a left turn and found herself in her mother's classroom, it was empty, Raven being on prep first period so she could work with David…the fireplace called to her, and Mac, never being one to actually second guess intuition, stepped into the blackened pit, a fistful of sand in her hand. She yelled with careful confidence: "Grimmauld Place!"…that being the exact place she ended up.

* * *

Sirius was trying to concentrate on shaving when a small black-haired girl flew through his fireplace. "Hello?" he asked cautiously, realizing that the child's eyes were brimming with tears he dropped to his knees. "Mackenny, what's wrong?" she flew against him, knocking the wind from his chest.

"Wh-why does he hate m-me?!" She cried into Sirius's naked chest.

"Who?" he asked, concern filling every part of his body.

"Dad!" she wailed, "Why does he hate me?" Sirius felt his anger boil, Serverus was always making Mackenny feel lower than she was, always making her think she was horrible, "Kenny, I'm sure he doesn't hate you."

"He does!" she responded, "He told me once it was because I reminded him of someone he could never seem to forget." Sirius grinned despite himself, so old Snivelus thought the Mac reminded him of someone he couldn't forget…he of course meant Sirius, and little Mackenny happened to be Sirius's child…Snape not suspecting anything.

"Mackenny," he lifted the girl's eyes to his and gave her a big bear hug, "Kenny, he doesn't hate you, he just…doesn't understand you, I think your mom will tell you when you're older."

"Thanks Uncle Sirius…" she paused, staring into space for a few moments, "Know what Uncle Sirius?"

"What?"

"I wish you were my dad, you'd do a good job at it." with that she stood and stepped through the fireplace, waving goodbye with a cherubic smile on her face.

"If only you knew, Mac, if only you knew."

Lupin had been looming at the door when Mac had come flying through the fireplace, "So…" he murmured, "what happens when Serverus finds out none of the kids are his?"

"He has one." Lupin gave Sirius a questioning look, "David is his, all the others are mine, how long have you known?"

Lupin smirked. "How long has this been going on?"

"Oh…"

"You've been discreet, I'm the only one to guess." he crossed the room and gave Sirius a pat on the shoulder, "She looks like you two, I'm still amazed that everyone thinks she's Serverus's."

"Let them believe it a while longer, until they're either out of school or Serverus is dead."

"Serverus'll never die, looks like you have a while to wait." Sirius shook his head, "If he makes Kenny cry like that again…I swear I'll kill him."

* * *

A/N- Sooo….how goes my plot? Can anyone give me ideas on what you want next? I need ideas badly…very badly, I'm thinking someone will die last chapter, probably Raven…maybe not, you never know… 


	9. Eight: Mission Reviewed

A/N- Ok, next chapter, I really have been studying for French, I got A's on 2 of my last finals and I have 1 more to go- so Muahahahaha…I don't know, but this is the next Raven Nights chapter, I'm also working on my next Breaking Loose chapter- so don't fret none, I am holding fort with all my stories, even TDG- that chapter is painfully long and I got yelled at for writing it in class, my English teacher took it and read it out loud- she hasn't bothered me since….

* * *

-Chapter Eight: Mission Reviewed-

Raven had been found.

Actually 'found' wasn't the technical word for it, Joaquin had known where she was, and Joaquin was now the top leader of The Agency; so much for his wanting freedom. He had called her back, he had triggered her number and brought her back to The Agency's home front to win her back and put her back into the mission she was last assigned.

Joaquin now stood before her, his white hair tousled and his black eyes dangerously screening her over: "Raven, I hope you are still on top of everything." Raven, her head bowed, lifted her red eyes to glare at him through scattered tresses of red hair, her voice low and full of malicious pain. "Joaquin, as I remember, you gave me leave."

His lip quirked into a small trace of a smile, "I gave you leave before I was in charge, now I call you back." Raven stood and with the easy stride of a predator, stopped inches from Joaquin's face, "And you think I will come." it wasn't a question. He leaned in, "I know you will, Frazer had it beaten into you, The Agency calls, you will answer."

"Nope. I have a family now, what will my children think if their Mom doesn't come home anymore?" Joaquin waved his hand and dismissed the agents lurking around the room, even unarmed, Raven was not to be trusted, softly he whispered to her, almost pleading with her, "Look, I know we hurt you, we sent you out to be hurt for Christ's sake, but you will forgive us, you always do."

"Desires change." she said dryly.

"What have they done to you?" Joaquin looked nearly horrified.

"Whatever has been done to me, whatever I have done…as surely as blood soaks my hands, and it does, touches out the banks of travesty and reaches to the hem of hell, I swear I will not do it."

"Don't say that, Raven, you loved it once."

"And I love it still, more's the pity."

Raven watched Joaquin turn away, he could tell her to do a million things, but he couldn't stand to hear her say she loved The Agency. Finally gaining enough courage to look at her, Joaquin turned, "Raven, I would like nothing better than to send you back to your children, to your husband, to the friends you've made…" he took a breath struggling over words his tongue didn't want to say, "…but, your job is not complete, Voldemort's plan wasn't discovered," he locked his dark eyes with hers, "you're going back in, Raven. You said to me once that you needed this, so take it."

"Joaquin, I've tasted freedom, I've tasted love, I have been torn apart by sorrow, I want my freedom, I earned it, you go, I'm "dead" remember, you told me that."

"Turner, by order of all The agency, I command you to this task." he took his wand out and uttered an old spell Raven had forgotten, "_Dasmeinte coeur fabricant obedience!" _he had spelled Raven's obedienceand she would be his to control until he released her from the spell or she died, the latter would undoubtedly come first…

* * *

"Dad, have you seen Mom? I really need to talk with her." Serverus Snape leaned in to glare fully into his rebellious daughter's eyes, "You could talk with me."

Rubbing her arms in panic: "Dad, umm…no, I really need to talk with Mom."

"She's not here, probably off at Grimmauld Place with Sirius Black, how she stands him I don't even pretend to understand."

"Can I go, Dad?" the look in Mackenny's eyes was painfully pleading, "Mackenny, no, you _may_ not go, tell me what you wish to tell her."

Mac squirmed uncomfortably, her innocent red eyes looking anywhere but him. "Ok…" she whispered, "I…I'm…I'm bleeding from," she once again paused to glance uncomfortably around the room, whispering bashfully: "I'm bleeding from down there!"

Snape paled and quickly grabbed Mackenny by the arm, dragging her towards the infirmary, "Why did you not go see Madam Pomfrey? She could've had this sorted out." with hushed fascination, not listening to her father what so ever, Mac babbled on: "You mean this is normal? I'm supposed to bleed!"

"Yes you're 'supposed to bleed' you're becoming a woman much quicker than I'd hoped."

"Mom never said…" Serverus let out a harsh laugh, "You think your mother maternal enough to share something like that, don't girls your age talk about this?"

"I think I'd be to embarrassed to talk about it, maybe the older girls…but I don't talk with them." stopping outside the infirmary he cleared his throat: "Mackenny, you go on in there yourself, it is your problem, and I should warn you, once every month this problem will happen, now go…I don't know, go talk with Madam Pomfrey, don't bother me with something like this again." she smiled shyly, "Thanks Dad." a smile for his daughter finally reached his eyes, "You're welcome, Mackenny."

Snape turned to find his son David sitting three feet behind him, drawing chalk dragons on the stone floor. "David," he said gently, picking the silent six year old off the floor, "you know better than to chalk up the school." the little boy scowled at him and made a feeble attempt to regain control of his chalk, a soft clucking told Snape that Amelia wasn't far off, "Amelia, why don't you try to keep a better eye on your brother next time." the claret haired imp scuttled over to the chalk, picked it up, took David from Snape's arms and hurried back down to the dungeons.

"Paris, you might as well pop out now, your surprise will end up lacking as it is."

A sullen boy of ten with blood red hair and black eyes, slid out from a dark corner and mumbled something darkly before following his younger siblings down into the dungeons. Serverus still hadn't gotten used to being a father yet, and now with six…he was nearly as bad as the Weasleys…Raven was missing and he had no idea where she could've gotten to. A sharp throbbing began to emanate from his forearm, he didn't like this, he didn't like this at all.

* * *

"Joaquin, I hate you, you can't make me do this, I have too much to live for now."

"Oh Turner, we can make you do this and we will, and as for the fact that you have children…we don't really care."

Raven kicked out at him and fell back into her restraints. Joaquin gently ran the back of his hand over her face, a purple bruise oozing over her temple, "I'm sorry for the chains, but we aren't sure we can trust you, Turner, we no longer know where your loyalties lie." Raven spit at him and caught him in the eye.

"Piss off Quinn!" she growled, "The only reason you need me is because you're to afraid to do it yourself, I'm the killing machine, I know that, I'm the best of the best- why else would you grab me out of my life and bring me the fuck back here?"

He tapped her bruise and with his other hand punched her in the stomach.

"Turner, we need you to do this, no one else reaches your stamina of things."

Raven laughed, the sound haunting from her bloody lips, "That's rich Quinn, that's real rich, just to let you know, you're not invited to my funeral, because that's what this is, a funeral. I'm going to die and you and none of your like give one flying fuck about what happens to me."

"Can you blame us? It's been trained into us like it was you, if you die, don't worry we'll make sure your memory is bathed with honor."

"Go to hell. You know that you won't get my body out of there, then again, that's if I have a body left to bring back." Joaquin brought his face down to hers, "Will you miss anyone, do you actually have a heart?" he brought his hand up and gently placed it around her esophagus.

"I have a husband and a lover, I have six children, let me go."

"You didn't answer, will you miss anyone?" he closed his hand and began lightly crushing, lightly strangling Raven into hatred and submission, giving her back her killing spirit.

"Yes!" she screamed, the answer torn from the heart she had only recently learned she had, Joaquin released his grip, "Yes, yes I'll miss someone."

"Who? Your husband? Your lover? Could it be your children? Would you like them to join you?" he smiled coolly as Raven turned her head to glare at him.

"Who I'll miss doesn't concern you, I'll see them again, I won't let this escapade of yours kill me."

"If this doesn't kill you, we will."

"Fucker!" Joaquin chuckled, "Good to see your energy is coming back, Turner, we were afraid we were sending in someone who'd lost…" his lips curled into treacherous smile, "their touch."

"Don't worry, my touch is the last thing I've lost."

"Good to hear it," he undid her chains, Raven fell to the ground, Joaquin held out his hand, "Welcome back, Turner, we'd thought you were lost to us forever."

"Almost, but duty is never fully forgotten."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore came flying into Grimmauld Place five minutes past two.

"Raven is gone, Serverus was called into question by Lord Voldemort…this is not going to end well." Remus stopped what he was doing, "Albus, are you sure?"

"Oh yes, and knowing Raven's Agency…she's on her way to doom right now." he began to pace the room, his nervous antics called Sirius down from his perpetual hole.

"Did I miss something?"

"Raven is gone." Sirius's eyes widened, "Gone? Gone where?"

"Missing."

"How?" Dumbledore approached him and placed a hand gently on his shoulder, "You love my niece, I can see that, but her Agency has taken her back…" Sirius flew up the stairs and returned seconds later dressed all in black, he held out his hand and Remus handed him his wand. "Sirius, you don't have to do this."

"No," he snarled, "I do, I love her, and I'll be damned if I'll let them kill her."

* * *

A/N- Two more chapters and then I'm going to start work on the sequel Mackenny Moon, obviously about Mackenny- but I won't say anymore till last chapter of this story then I'll do a preview to MM- please review…Oh I saw HP PoA Thursday at midnight showing, you all should see it, all of you, go right now, I don't care what time it is just go. Sirius black is God, Serverus Snape is Satan…was there ever any doubt in anyone's mind? 


	10. Nine: A Heart Torn

A/N- Like the chapter's title? Ah…I feel free, so unimaginably free, I posted the newest chapter for Breaking Loose, and now I will work on the finale of Raven Nights. (SQUEE) I'm happy that it's almost done- nearly, completely finished, I aced all my French finals and am not taking French next year because as I've sworn all year- I learned nothing, but my tests lie and I'll let them…enjoy the almost last chapter of Raven Nights, I have one more to go, only one.

Disclaimer- Once again I am pleased to inform you that the only things belonging to me are Raven Turner, her children, and this plot- J. K Rowling owns all else.

* * *

-Chapter Nine: A Heart Torn-

Raven had never been in more pain.

It wasn't as if she was in literal pain, Joaquin hadn't beaten her enough to damage her- she was completely torn, torn between family and duty, privilege and order; mind and heart. Eleven years after she had vanished from Agency sight, Joaquin had called her back, why? Was he that sadistically evil that he couldn't leave her to finally live her own life? Had The Agency finally managed to beat the last of his humanity out of him? Raven didn't believe it…but one only had to look at Joaquin to see the empty void that had once held his soul.

"Was I like that?" Raven asked herself, "Was I truly as soulless as all that?"

"You were worse."

Raven turned her head slowly, Serverus Snape, her husband, lounged casually in the doorway of the train cabin, "So…" Raven accosted softly, "by your stance I'm guessing you were in a fight?"

"Fight?" he chuckled bleakly, "No, the Dark Lord summoned me to him…I am to…" his voice broke and his tongue feathered out to wet his suddenly dry lips. "He sent me to bring you to him, he wished to finish you off…"

"And you can't refuse him." she drawled out in agonizing silence.

"You've seen my arm," his black eyes held hers, "could you refuse him?" Raven swallowed and went towards him, "No, but I'd try…Serverus…I will try to kill him." remaining stooped in the doorway, Serverus let a ghost of a smile grace his face, "I know." he left the door and met her in the middle of the room, "He's has full control over me…I can't protect you."

A devilish light lit up in Raven's claret eyes, "Oh Serverus, who ever said I needed your protection?"

"You might-"

"I'll save my own ass." she threw at him.

"Raven, you can trust me, at first…neither of us could trust the other, but now I swear you can trust me." Raven snorted, "Yes," she smirked, "and I'm sure the citizens of Troy had the same assurance from the horse."

"Raven, if we are to do this, we must leave now." a torment ripped it's way through Raven's mind and soon she was on the ground, Serverus bending down to lift her face to meet his eyes, "Raven?"

"Tell the kids I'm sorry." he didn't try to tell her she'd make it through the coming battle, he didn't try to tell her that he was sorry- he didn't have to, everything was out in plain sight…his eyes pleaded with her to run, that he was sorry, that he loved her; Raven knew she wouldn't live through the coming confrontation…no one had to tell her otherwise.

* * *

Sirius was barreling down a dark alleyway when a strong hand leapt out to grab him by the shoulder. He drew out Remus's wand and took a breath, ready to hex whatever was out to get him.

"Black, are really fool enough to go running around in the dark, you could be caught, your name is not yet cleared, need I remind you of such?"

"Snape," Sirius sighed, "Why are you here?" Sirius felt Snape sneer in the blackness of the night, "I could ask the same of you."

"It's none of your concern."

"If you are after my wife, I implore you to why it is none of my concern."

"Your wife, my love, need any other insight?" Serverus rounded on him and threw him back against the alley wall, his mouth twisted into an angry snarl, his breath coming out in short, ragged spurts. "Your love? Enlighten me, Black, how is my wife your love?" Sirius started snickering, "Surely you know by now." the blank, murderous look Serverus gave in reply sent Sirius into a wondrous amount of mirth. Shaking him roughly Serverus brought his face to his, "Know what?"- his voice was just short of a homicidal snarl.

"Surely you know that only one of the six children that has your name is actually yours." his voice grew with force as his courage grew in boundary, "Surely you know that your _wife,_" he spit out the word wife as if it was poison, "has never loved you and has only stayed with you because of her word and the multiple pregnancies she's gone through- Raven has never loved you, I don't think she ever will."

Serverus released Sirius with something akin to disbelief and disgust mixing on his face. "She doesn't have to love me, she stayed with me when she had every chance to run off with you," he shook his head, his body quaking while he tried to suppress a rising amount of rage, "what does that tell you about your dear love? You might have won her heart but I own it."

"Nothing about Raven can be owned."

"Her soul, Black, her soul has been owned for ages." Sirius gave Snape a unsavory shake of the head, "You don't know that."

"I do. We're kindred in our careers- why do you think she never left me- she might have spread her legs for you…but she would never abandon her word, that, Black, is the trademark of a Spy." Sirius pushed Snape away from him, Snape staggered back and steadied himself before Sirius rounded on him, blackening an eye and bruising his jaw. "I was right, I told her a year after our affair had started that she would love one man and be bound forever to another- I just never realized that it would come true…" he dropped limply to the ground, Snape put a comforting hand on Sirius's shoulder, "She couldn't betray her word…she must have loved you, but her word was me."

"They're going to kill her?"

"She'll go down fighting."

"That didn't answer my question, they're going to kill her?"

"Yes," he averted his eyes, "the Death Eaters will torture her first, I told the Dark Lord that I was planning something at the school…"

"You're not going to be there?"

"I can't sit and watch them…_destroy _her."

"Then save her!"

"If I could I would."

"I'll go with you if you promise that you'll help me get her out of there."

A bitter smile creased his lips, "She won't like it if we rush in with guns raised and pistons blazing, white horses beneath our feet." the look Sirius gave him was worth a thousand words, "Muggle phrase, Raven doesn't like it when men act like white knights in her defense."

"She'll thank me after we get her out of there alive."

Snape mused darkly, "Or she'll kill you, I wouldn't mind that outcome."

* * *

A/N- One chapter to go…I really should work on TDG…but I'm not sure I like that one…I'll work on Breaking Loose, the next chapter for that one is called: Nor from Hell one step more than from himself can fly…yeah one Raven Nights chapter left, only one, please review. 


	11. Ten: The End of all Things

A/N- Well, here it is…the grand finale of Raven Nights, longer than previous chapters, hopefully tying all things together, and if not there is a sequel. A preview of Mackenny Moon will be posted just after this seeing as it is the sequel- it's a Harry Potter/Mackenny Snape Romance/Angst- 17year age difference, hmm how will this work? I will then work only on my PotC fics- whence those are finished…I will start Mackenny Moon, please enjoy and review.

* * *

-Chapter Ten: The end of all things-

Raven knelt at the so called "Lord" Voldemort's feet, her claret eyes glaring up into his bright red flames. He was disgusting, more so than Raven could remember, in body he was nothing, but it was not his body Raven was worried about.

He let out a high pitched noise that could have been a laugh, Raven remained unflinching and calm, her eyes revealing nothing of the anguished turmoil she felt inside.

"So, Raven Turner, we meet again, why you are not yet dead escapes my knowledge, but I'm sure Serverus has his reasons."

Raven let her tongue loose and replied rather smugly, "You know, I don't really know what you're talking about, I just know that you're a bad guy and I'm going to kill you." Voldemort threw back his head and howled with mirth, once his burst of glee had ended, he knelt down before her and tipped her head up with the tip of his finger.

"You are quite the evasive little bitch, aren't you? but no worries, you won't live much longer." he wrenched his finger from beneath Raven's chin and her head dropped down to her chest, slowly he walked away, ordering a masked menace to watch her. He had taken her wand, well, his Death Eaters had taken her wand, and then they had bound her arms and legs, she was completely defenseless…almost.

Almost, she was almost defenseless, but they hadn't checked her for anything but her wand, and the small switchblade she had hidden up her sleeve was going to come in very handy, very handy indeed…. With a quick flick of her fingers, the bounds on her wrists were cut, with another quick movement, the bounds that held her feet fell to the ground.

The man that was guarding her, never saw her coming.

With lightning-speed, Raven, took her guard down. Her movements were silent, her attack just as soundless. Then with cautious steps, she leapt over the body and stopped, a merciless smirk curling on her lips. Four Death Eaters had spotted her and were now making their way towards her, traces of fear echoing through their eyes, Raven fingered her blade and lunged.

The first masked idiot reached for his wand too late and Raven slid the blade through his throat, she landed at the back of the three, the hand that held the blade outstretched before her, her knees brought up to her chest, for a brief second the world came to a standstill; then the one's head fell to the ground with a hollow splat.

The remaining three reacted with the velocity of a sloth, yet again too slow. They came at Raven with unsure movements, it was obvious that they were new to this game, yet as untried as they were, Raven couldn't take a chance and let one live, she could regret it later.

She lunged again and took all down like flies with a flyswatter, she was actually having fun with this, too bad she wouldn't live through to see the war.

* * *

Mackenny was deeply involved in a game of chess with her mentor, Ron Weasley and was startled as the front door burst open and her father stormed in, followed closely by Sirius Black- they argued fitfully in the entryway before her father left the room, she could still hear him arguing with someone, but she wasn't sure who, especially when everyone was in the front room with her. He returned a while later flanked closely by a tall, thin man with messy black hair, electric green eyes, and a strange lightning bolt scar on his forehead- Harry Potter.

Mac had been sure that Harry Potter was only a myth, someone that the adults talked about to inspire people and scare the hell out of the Dark Lord; but here he was, in the flesh.

Ron stood up, crossed the room, and embraced the supposed Harry Potter, saying something along the lines of: "It's been way too long." Harry grinned and embraced Ron again, giving him a hard pat on the back, he then saw Sirius brooding across the room and grinned devilishly, Sirius met his eyes and flashed him a dark smile before resuming his brooding.

Harry turned to her father and gave him a questioning look, her father jerked his head towards the ceiling and the mythological Order of the Phoenix, dispensed and trudged up the stairs, Mac followed, opening the door to the room they had gone into just a crack so she could get a better view and figure out what exactly was going on that they needed to bring Harry Potter out of hiding to help out…

"Potter," her father started, "As I tried to explain to you downstairs, my wife has been recruited by her Agency to go off on a suicide mission-"

"Insanity!" Sirius exploded, "The whole thing is purely insanity, she…" he simmered down at her father's pointed glare.

"And you want me to…?" Harry asked, his eyebrow slightly quirked

"Potter, must you really plead naivety? Think, I know how hard it must be for you to get brainwaves out from that thick skull of yours, but don't play daft! The Dark Lord can only be defeated by you, and if The Agency has sent Raven out there to do what she cannot…she will die…that is inevitable, but she knows things, and if those things are unearthed by the Dark Lord…I shudder to think of what the world will become."

"That explains a lot, but I'm pretty sure that Raven can handle herself against Voldemort, she has before-"

"She barely made it that time!" screeched Sirius from across the room.

"Black, if you cannot control yourself, I ask that you leave so I can persuade Potter to aide us- this is his fight as well, if he can remember that." Harry gave her father a scalding look and Mac felt a tickle itch her nose. Before she could help herself, Mac sneezed, forcing her forehead into the door, causing the door to fly open, revealing to everyone the child-spy sitting at the doorway: "Ello…" Mac squeaked as her father swooped down upon her.

"Mackenny Vittria Snape!" he growled, "Just what do you think you are doing? Why aren't you watching your siblings back at the school? Why are you listening to keyholes, have I or have I not told you that one day listening to keyholes will put you into a grave amount of trouble?"

"I…" Mac decided against apologizing and instead went straight to the questions: "why are you talking about Mom? Where'd she go? Is she in trouble?"

"Mackenny, go back downstairs." her father ordered softly, Mac refused him, "No, I have a right to know if Mom's in trouble." her father visibly bristled and Mac braced herself for a beating, she stood strong and glared stubbornly into his eyes, locking her muscles and making herself virtually unmovable.

"Kenny, go downstairs, I know that you're worried about your mother, but you can be of more help while out of the way." Mac looked into Sirius's pleading eyes and felt herself submit to the instant plea of: 'Go downstairs.'

She turned grudgingly to go, but was stopped by a soft: "So that's Mackenny? Snape, you outdid yourself."

"Why do you say that, Potter, do you not think I'm capable of producing children?"

"Children, yes, human children, no." Mackenny turned around to see her father glaring warningly at Harry Potter, Harry, however, was glaring just as meanly back. "Mackenny, _go downstairs._" her father's voice reverberated through her body and yet she stood frozen in the doorway. Harry Potter approached her and put a kind hand on her shoulder, looking her square in the eyes and treating her like an equal he said softly:

"Mackenny, that's your name right? You really should go downstairs, when we figure out what's up with your mom, I promise that I'll let you know, but right now we just need to figure other things out and we don't want you to get worried, ok?"

From the intenseness of his electric eyes, Mackenny swore that she would have jumped off a cliff at that moment if he had asked her, "Ok." she retorted shyly, bounding from the room like a rabid squirrel.

* * *

Harry stepped back from the doorway and shut the door with a soft swing, shaking his head in amusement, "Cute kid, Snape, doesn't look a thing like you though."

"That's cause she's mine." all eyes turned to Sirius, who was now deciding not to brood, Remus gave a short whistle and rolled his eyes, and Serverus found an intricate dent on Sirius's forehead and was trying to bore a hole into his skull.

"Yours?" Harry asked, his eyes widened but there was no actual surprise reflected in the expression. Sirius chuckled lightly, "Not surprised at all are you."

"No, I'd actually believed that Snape couldn't have children and so I knew they had to have come from someone else." Sirius sighed, "He can have kids, Harry, David is his- that was always obvious though." Harry nodded his head in agreement and opened his mouth to respond-

"Potter, there are pressing matters at hand, my wife at this moment is battling with the Dark Lord and his followers, I do believe that that is by far more interesting than my children and who sired them!"

Harry grinned lopsidedly and shrugged, "Sure, and while we discuss that, let me just say that I will be the only one going in there- none of you are truly qualified-"

"Potter, I have spent the better part of twenty-nine years as a Death Eater, half of that time risking my life in espionage against the Dark Lord, I think I know what to do, and I think I'm qualified enough to appease your…" Snape sneered in disgust spitting out the last word as if it was a curse, "arrogance."

"Alright, I'll need you anyways," Harry flashed a charming smile, "you know where he last was, no one else does, of that I'm certain."

Snape felt his lips curl into a deep snarl, "Potter, I'll get you there and I hope that someone takes you out, if they don't, I will."

Harry's eyes flashed with challenge, "Petty threats, I'm too important."

"And your head has gotten just a bit too big, your arrogance and ego outdo you."

"Was that a complement?" Harry asked with a pretense of clueless guile, Snape responded with a comment meant to burn as much as fester and boil: "If you believe that, Potter, you really are as thick as your father."

Harry's fist came out of nowhere, knocking Snape clean in the eye, he staggered back, a few others jumped on Harry, trying to restrain him from literally killing Snape, "Don't you say that, don't you ever fucking say that, if you do I swear I'll kill you!" he was seething, his voice a venomous yowl, his fist ready to break and bleed. Serverus began to laugh, still holding his eye, Harry glared down at him and he waved his hand, "I had to make sure you were ready, we don't have much time."

Understanding flooded Harry's face and pulled himself from the grasp of the people restraining him, "You love her, don't you."

"Sometimes I'd like to strangle her, but…most times, when she's sleeping, I just watch her, I suppose I love her, and I know she loves me, she always has, she's just…she loves Black too."

"You're a good man, Snape, it's just hard to see it through all the grease."

A soft tapping brought Harry and Serverus out of their nonchalant reminiscing, they both turned to see the others staring at them in utter confusion, "Well," Sirius asked, are we going or are we not?"

Harry and Serverus shared another knowing look and disappeared together, the others popping out one by one behind them.

* * *

So Raven was bored. The idiot Death Eaters just kept coming, now a normal person, after spotting the disgruntled woman covered in blood holding the sliver of a knife, would have run of crying by now, but no, not them, they just kept coming; wands raised, lips ready to utter familiar curses, Raven would have none of that- she took off heads, slicing throats from ear to ear, giving the spaces where their faces once were jack-o-lantern grins.

The corpse Raven was carving, dropped to the ground and she came face-to-face with one of Voldemort's right-hand men. He was tall, eerily tall, Raven couldn't see his face due to the porcelain mask, but she was sure she'd seen him somewhere before, the long white hair seemed vaguely familiar.

"You won't get far." his voice was chillingly formal.

"I never expected too." Raven countered smartly.

"My, what a clever tongue you have."

"Yeah, I've found that it gets me into more trouble than it's worth though." is this what they were going to do? Sit and chat idly about nothing while idiots were trying to kill her, trying to kill many people! She sighed irritably and placed her hands on her hips, the blade still held tightly in one hand, "Look, we can either continue this conversation and pretend I haven't killed at least fifty-five of you, or we can just get our pending fight over with so you can lay on the ground in a pool of your own blood, and I can get on with my mission, which I've actually gotten way off track with because no killing was actually ordered."

"Then it looks like you are going to be in trouble."

"Naw, I figure taking out that crackpot leader of yours is definitely going to win me brownie points, so killing off all of you crazed freaks and the Dark Lord has become my new mission, mine, my own." the masked cretin chuckled and drew a jewel encrusted cane from at his side, grabbing the top jewel, he pulled it open and then there was his wand. "Oh good, so you we aren't just going to talk, now we're going to play."

They circled each other for a few moments, Raven feigning quick jabs with the knife in order to land crippling blows. The man began uttering curses, Raven evaded them elegantly, her body bending and twisting like a dancer's.

"Is this all you've got?" she taunted, "I've been in more danger from pigmy cannibals with forks, surely you've got more than this!" Raven saw the next events as if from a slow-motion dream: the wand came up, and the words _"Avada Kedavra!"_ were shouted, from where?- Raven didn't know. She turned away from the coming blast, but it never came. Instead a body fell down next to her, Raven glanced down to see a corpse she hadn't maimed. "What the hell?" she whispered, still not sure whether or not to be thankful she was still breathing.

"Raven?!" the shout echoed across the corpse strewn field, "Raven, are you alright?"

Amidst her confusion, her panic, Raven recognized the disembodied voice as that of her husband, she could just make out his shape coming over the hill, there was no one with him, no one in Raven's vision anyway, "Serverus, Serverus, stay back there, he's right around here somewhere, I can feel it, I know you can too." another shout caused Raven's head to do a whiplash jerk, Sirius was rushing towards her from the opposite direction, the Order tailing him closely, a cruel laugh sounded from behind her, she began considering her options:

In front of her was free for her to run, to the left, Serverus, to the right…Sirius was bounding in a gallant effort to save her with most of the Order at his side, she didn't need the saving, but it was the though that counted.

Raven whipped around just in time to see Voldemort mutter something and Serverus drop to the ground in unimaginable pain. Raven sprinted to his side, she was thrown back by a mental blast from Voldemort's cunning mind, she could hear him accosting Serverus, accusing him of traitorous acts: "Serverus, this is what you've been doing? You are in love with this elusively evasive bitch!" the monster shook his head, tutting his discontent at Serverus's actions, "I could understand this if it had only been a few weeks, but, unfortunately for you, it's been eleven years, you've had her for eleven years- you should have shared."

Serverus's only reply was to spit on the hem of his Lord's robes. Voldemort kicked out, sending Serverus three feet across the ground, Raven felt something in her burst, and she was running- running at the Dark Lord, running to her husband, she didn't care what happened to her, she just wouldn't let him die like this, he deserved better, so much better.

A few paces away, she saw Voldemort pull a wand from his robes, she saw his lips move, and she heard cries from the others telling her to stay back, she didn't heed them.

The world slowed once more into oblivion, a flash of blinding green light began emitting from the end of Voldemort's wand, Raven lost all capacity to think, her brain wouldn't cooperate, so she acted, she leapt the few remaining paces and found herself taking the full brunt of the curse, she sank to the ground as the others reached the area, Voldemort had vanished, taking the final flow of Death Eaters with him, and Raven was dying, not dead, yet again she had survived the blast…but she wouldn't outlive it, not this time.

The group that met the fallen two stood frozen in shock, Sirius dropped to his knees next to Raven, his eyes tearing up, he ran a hand across her face, a finger tracing her lips, "Raven, my Raven, don't go, please…please stay here." she smiled at him, gave his hand a small squeeze, opened her mouth and coughed up a stream of blood, turning her face, she gazed blindly up at Serverus, looking at him, but not seeing him.

Raven's hand came up and grabbed at the open space above her, Snape grasped her hand, held it to his lips and kissed it, "You stupid woman," he growled through tears, "why would you do that? Why?" Raven opened her mouth to speak and a pocket of blood bubbled out, she began to cough wildly, all who watched remained still as stone, unsure of what to do, knowing that if anything was tried, in the end it would be useless.

"I…I couldn't…sorry…" was the most Raven could get out before she went into another fit of coughs, "Serverus…I l-love…you…" Snape gave Raven's hand a squeeze and kissed her softly on the mouth, his body shaking with dry sobs. Then the light in Raven's eyes distinguished permanently, her eyes lolled back into her head, closed and her body went entirely limp. She was gone, the prestigious Raven Turner had gone out the same way she had come into their lives, in a flash of green and a blur of pain.

"I'm sorry we didn't make here in time…" Harry offered lamely, just fishing for something to fill the silence.

"What do I tell them?" Snape asked finally, by 'them' meaning the six children suddenly without a mother. Mackenny, Miles, Paris, Alexandre, Amelia, and David, their mother was dead, and the man they thought their father was a lie…what would happen with them, he couldn't raise them all on his own, he knew nothing of children, he had been a teacher for most of his grown life and he knew nothing of children.

"Start with the truth," Sirius presented, "it will hurt them more if you wait." Snape shook his head and kissed the top of Raven's lifeless forehead once more, her eyes would now never open, she was beyond the veil of life, beyond the reach of pain, she was in the depths of eternal night.

* * *

A/N- Ok, ending, lame, yes, but I didn't know what to do, I was so lost and alone…ok, Mackenny Moon preview, like I promised, oh man, I love Sirius, and I love Snape, my computer has been spelling his first name wrong automatically because my brother is a dumbass, it's Severus not Serverus, man, my brother is a loser, he fanfics stuff too, but it's not worth reading, he has no imagination and is only eleven. Please review!****

Mackenny Moon: Angst/Romance

Pairing: MS/HP

Thirteen years after Raven Turner dies to save her insufferable love- her daughter, Mackenny is still haunted by her shattering goodbye. Now twenty-four, Mackenny abandoned the wizarding world at fifteen and took up a life of make-believe as muggle actress Tarren Rivers. Then one night, after a show, a group of people she thought never to see again, reenter her life. Reality strikes when Mackenny is informed that all of her siblings have been brutally murdered in a raid led by her twin brother Miles.

Her "Father" Severus Snape, is till as cold a man as she has ever known, and her true father, Sirius Black, died three years earlier, leaving Mackenny Grimmauld Place. Mackenny is drawn back into a life she swore to forget and into the arms of a man who could be more legend then fact.

****

Preview:

"Age is only a number."

"It's a big number…are you sure you want this?"

She took a breath and searched the depths of his emerald eyes for some sort of sign, "Don't you?!" _so much for subtlety…. _she turned away, shaken by her own blatant wantonness, "I…I'm sorry, I didn't mean that the way it sounded, sorry."

His hand grazed her cheek and cupped her chin, bringing her face up only inches from his, "Mac…you have no idea how much want you, need you, but because of who I am, your life would be forever at risk-"

"Then risk it!" she cried, her voice dying down as her composure was regained, "Harry, you should go, before we both do something to be regretted." she moved to open the door for him and show him out, he surprised her.

"I wouldn't regret it."

That blew any reason they might have had straight out the window. Harry sinking with Mackenny down onto the bed, stroking her long, black hair, his emerald eyes locked with her soft red pools.

"Mackenny, I think I love you."

"Good, I think we finally agree on something."

His lips once again met hers and together they tried to forget the perils of the past.


End file.
